Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken
by JadoreJAC
Summary: My entire life I'd been caged, forced to please everyone but myself. It wasn't until that summer, under the spell of the California blue and his guitar, that I finally escaped. Sometimes, the only way to stay sane is to go a little crazy.
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Song recommendation for the chapter: Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana**

* * *

****_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over-bored and self-assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_-Smells Like Teen Spirit_

**BELLA**

My life was not a game nor a series of funny tales to regale one with. It was chock full of life's drudgeries: stress, disappointment, heartache, heartbreak, love. Sometimes they all hit at once, leaving me broken and troubled. However, it was on the day of my high school graduation that life as I knew it came to climactic fruition.

I stood still as stone observing the way they scrambled about for their clothing with wild abandon; parts I thought only _I _had seen on him wiggled oddly as he ran from corner to corner of his room. Words evaded me for that shocking moment, but I felt the pressure of varying emotions creating turmoil within me.

It was when I saw her disgusting thong resting peacefully at my right foot that I exploded. "What in the actual fuck?" I roared.

They both stopped to flinch, neither used to hearing an expletive fly so carelessly out of Bella Swan's mouth. No, not me, sweet little Isabella - valedictorian, student body president, head cheerleader, daughter of the almighty Charles Swan. I was raised with too much class to act any other way than rationally.

And right now, saying a whole lotta 'fucks' sounded plenty rational to me.

"Bella, please, it's not-."

"What it looks like?" I sarcastically filled in for Jacob.

His sigh of defeat was audible. He then switched his clichéd tactics to pleading. "It was just a casual thing. It didn't and _doesn't _mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything?" Vanessa mocked back at him in anger. "You told me you loved me!"

I positioned my wide eyes on his frightened ones. "You did what?"

He looked back and forth between us both like we were a tennis match. It was clear he was tangled in his own web of deceit, and had no way to crawl his sorry ass back out. I decided to throw him a bone.

"We're done, Jacob."

"Bella, don't. I want us to work."

Vanessa gasped from beside me, but I ignored her. "There is no us anymore. _Us _was over as soon as you stuck your dick inside her!" I shouted. He flinched again at my mouth, outwardly afraid of my personality's 180.

"I'm serious," I warned him, "don't call, don't text, don't even drive by my house. I don't ever want to see or hear from you again."

When he didn't answer with an objection or plea, I turned to leave. When I was at the door, a sort of resilience settled over me. With great determination, I strode over to Vanessa and popped her straight in the nose just like my Grandma Swan had taught me.

Take that, whore.

* * *

"You're alright, you're alright," Dr. Mary Brandon soothed as I hissed. The ice felt horrible against my tender skin, but eased the pain of my joints and bones.

"Can't believe that little slut," Alice muttered, pacing back and forth behind her mother. Her tiny fists shook as she continued on her bout of anger. "After you took her under your wing and helped her make the cheerleading team, _this _is how she repays you?"

"She got some good payback, too," I added, holding up my taped knuckles.

Alice cracked a small smile, but continued. "When Vanessa first moved here, you used every single one of your free afternoons to help her perfect her jumps and cheers so she could have some friends and be on the cheerleading team. And now come to find out, she's been screwing Jacob secretly for four months."

Just thinking about her shocked face and dirty underwear made my blood boil. "What was she even doing over at his house anyway?"

I'd only gone over to Jacob's house because he wasn't answering his phone and I wanted to see if he was meeting me at Tyler Crowley's graduation party later that night. Thank the Lord I had enough sense to stop by.

"God, what a _desperate _whore," Alice seethed.

"Girls, listen," Mary addressed us, "everything happens for a reason. Jacob obviously wasn't the one for Bella. That means there is someone better for her out there - someone nicer, kinder, more thoughtful…"

"And hotter," Alice added in with a bite to her tone.

I chuckled, wiping a tear from my eye. "Someone definitely hotter," I vowed.

"All done," Mary said, smoothing down the last of the tape. "Are you going home or do you want to stay here, sweetheart?"

"I'll just go home. I need to take a nap."

"We're still going to Tyler's tonight, right?" Alice asked me hopefully.

I looked down to my shoes guiltily. "I don't want to chance running into _them_, Ali."

With a humorless chuckle, she took out her phone and began texting. "Don't you worry your pretty heart about those morons. I'll take care of everything."

Mary looked at me with sympathy as I got up to leave. "Take something for the pain when you get home."

* * *

I cried the entire drive to my house, reliving the horrific scene I'd just witnessed over and over again. When I finally got home, I was surprised to see my father's car in the driveway. He and my mother had a very important society dinner to attend that night, so I'd assumed they'd leave right after the graduation ceremony.

I walked inside and was just making my way up on the first stair when my father called out my name. "Isabella!"

I cringed, but walked in silence to his office. Despite my face being splotched red and tracked with black mascara streaks, my father stared at me evenly. Then, without pleasantries, he began speaking about my late grandmother's estate, not showing a mere inkling of care toward my clear emotional state.

I wasn't sure whether or not I was grateful for the blatant disregard of good parenting. On one hand, my father was a cold, powerful man who could show me, his only daughter, nothing but apathy; on the other hand, maybe I wanted to be normal and cry to my daddy about the boy who made my heart hurt.

"Anyway, your trust fund was cleared today," he said, breaking through my inner struggle.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

He gave me a cold look and repeated what he said, adding on, "The money your grandmother left you when she passed was cleared today and is sitting in your account."

I shouldn't have been surprised that his voice was even when he talked of his late mother. My Grandma Swan was the best person I knew, and it killed me when she passed three months ago. In addition to the fortune of money she had left for me, I had also inherited her 1967 burgundy convertible Mustang. It was one of those old beauties that you could only see in an Aerosmith video, and I'd always admired it.

Despite the very large sum of money I was receiving, I appreciated nothing more than Grandma Swan's car. It was like a part of her, an attached entity. I couldn't see that car without thinking of her.

"Alright, thanks…" I said awkwardly.

"There's also a box of her things sitting in your room." My father didn't acknowledge me further, just merely went right back to typing on his computer as if I didn't exist. I trudged away quietly and went up to my room, took a few Advil, ignored the cardboard box of memories, and passed out as soon as I pulled the covers over my body.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey."

I forced my eyes open, greeted with the image of Alice at my computer desk, clacking away at the keyboard.

"Hey," I croaked out. "What are you doing here?"

"I called, but you didn't answer, so I came over. Your parents were gone so I used my spare key." She then went back to furiously typing away. She went through a few different websites before she stopped on one.

"What're you looking at?" I asked, finally climbing out of my bed.

"Warped Tour dates," she informed me.

"What's that?"

She stopped her movements and looked at me. "Bella, you know absolutely everything about music, but you don't know what Warped Tour is?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't disagree. Singing was an absolute passion of mine, and music was near and dear to my heart. However, only Alice was privy to those pieces of information. My parents were very much all about academics and becoming a doctor or a lawyer, never mind a singer, so I'd never had much use for looking up concerts.

When I didn't answer, Alice informed me, "Warped Tour is like a summer festival. All these different bands come and play a few days at each venue. And the next place they're going to be is…oh my god!" She screeched.

"What?" I asked, terrified.

She looked to me with wide, excited eyes. "The Immortals are on this year's lineup, and the next stop is in San Francisco."

The Immortals were a very popular up-and-coming band that Alice was absolutely obsessed with: more specifically, their drummer, Jasper. Their music was akin to old school rock.

"And…?" I asked needlessly.

"_And _we have to go!" She shouted at me.

I chuckled in derision. "Yeah, right, Ali. We aren't going to San Francisco."

She had the gall to look confused as she put both of her hands on her hips. "Why not? What's stopping us?"

"For one, my parents. Two, your parents."

"Alright, your parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow, and they'll never know you aren't just sleeping over at my house. As for mine, Dad had to leave for a medical conference in Phoenix, and Mom's scheduled to be at the hospital all weekend long."

Despite her arguments being valid, I couldn't concede. "Ali, this is crazy talk. We can't just up and drive 13 hours to California so we can see a weekend-long concert."

Her lip dropped to a pout and her eyes were sad. "It's not just any concert though. It's The Immortals. Soon, you'll be off to Columbia, and I'll be at fashion school in L.A. When are we ever going to get an opportunity like this again?"

"Are they not coming to Washington at all?" I asked, trying to meet her halfway.

She looked at the website again and shook her head. "No, they've already been to Washington last week."

I sighed and looked down to my foot. When Alice got her mind on something, it was hard getting her off of the idea. On top of that, it was about The Immortals, her favorite band in the entire world.

"Ali, I just don't-."

"Bella, please just hear me out. You'll tell your parents you're staying at my house for the weekend. They never check up on you, so they won't find out. And even if my parents were going to be home, they wouldn't care if we road tripped."

This was true. Unlike my parents, Mary and Alice's father, Richard, believed in letting Alice form her own path in life, even if that meant making mistakes along the way. They often let Alice do whatever she wanted because they trusted her judgment and beliefs.

"Please, Bella. You're my best friend, and soon enough I'm not going to be able to see you every day like we have for the past 15 years of our lives. Let's do something memorable as our last hoorah."

"When would we be getting back?" I asked quietly.

The excitement and relief in her expression was great. "Sunday."

I thought about this whole crazy idea for a moment. I never got to do anything that _I _wanted…ever. I had to take the classes my father picked for me, wear the clothes my mother bought for me, and apply to the colleges they thought were best. I didn't want to go into law, but they expected only the elitist of careers, which was why I never divulged my love of singing. This was my chance to make myself happy.

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Jacob's POV**


	2. Dream On

**Song recommendation for the chapter: Dream On by Aerosmith**

**You've probably noticed that so far, my chapters have been named after iconic rock songs. This is a pattern, and all chapters will be dubbed accordingly. I will recommend the song that pertains to the chapter content at the beginning of every one :] Last chapter's rec was Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana**

* * *

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear..._**  
**

_Dream on_

_Dream until your dreams come true_

_-Dream On_

**BELLA**

My thoughts were blurred with excitement, anticipation, and fear. Alice's almost manic packing process was enough to keep my mind numb…enough to block out the 'what ifs' and choking doubt that inevitably would plague me.

As she tore through my underwear drawer, a swatch of black polyester caught my eye. Curiously, I pulled it out from underneath my blanket. With my loud groan, Alice stopped and looked at me with confusion.

"What's the matter?"

I held up the black skirt with red trim. "I forgot to turn in my cheerleading skirt. I gave Vanessa my top to turn in last week, but couldn't find my skirt to give her, so I just forgot about it."

Alice stared at the skirt for a long moment before shrugging. "Who cares? High school is over. Give it here, I'll pack it."

"Why would you pack it?" I asked incredulously.

"_Because_, you all dressed up in a cheerleading skirt and a cute top while we're at Warped? Boys will be all over you."

I scoffed. "I don't need another boyfriend, Ali."

"Maybe you don't. But you sure as hell deserve someone to have fun with for a few days."

That's when I finally looked at the suitcase that was practically busting at the seams. Stray underwear spilled out of the open top like a boiling pot. Alice had already gone home and back with her own stuff for the weekend which added another huge suitcase to our pile.

"Packed enough stuff there, Alice?"

She giggled. "You never know what situation you can be in, Bells. We have to be prepared for anything."

I snorted, but let her do her thing while I gathered my essential toiletries. It took her about a half hour to sort through everything we'd packed and to separate it into two huge duffels alongside her own gigantic suitcase.

I was just zipping up my toiletry bag when Alice picked up the forgotten cardboard box. "What's this?" She asked.

I sighed, the memory of my cold father washing back. "It's a box of things Grandma Swan left me."

Alice's eyes softened. She loved Grandma Swan as well, and knew how hard her death had been on me. "Well, why haven't you opened it yet?"

I shrugged. "I didn't feel like dealing with it after things happened with Jacob and then my dad."

She nodded in understanding. "How about you open it before we leave for Tyler's?"

"We're _still _going to Tyler's?"

She looked at her watch. "Yeah. It's only 5 o'clock. We'll go over there for a few minutes, brag about our weekend, and head to San Fran."

"Alright, fine. Hand it over," I said, gesturing for the box.

She passed off the cardboard box and together, we sat on my bed. I tore through the tape and lifted the flaps. I stared while Alice gasped. She reached forward and delicately lifted the Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"This is an original 1977 Led Zeppelin concert t-shirt," she whispered in awe.

My eyebrows rose as I began flipping through the stack of folded t-shirts gently. Guns 'N Roses, Nirvana, AC/DC, The Rolling Stones, The Doors, Aerosmith, Lynyrd Skynyrd - there were _at least_ 30 vintage rock t-shirts in the box, some with holes, ripped up, and bleached out, with others in mint condition. One lone scrap of paper was settled at the bottom.

_Isabella, my dearest grandbaby, I'm writing you this as you've gone out to get me some ice cream. You're always such a dear. Anyway, I had to be sneaky about this because you're so observant...my little hawkeye. We both know that I won't be around for much longer and while I can guarantee that you will not lack in the finance department when I am gone, I figured I'd give you something a little more personal from my youthful past._

_I feel as if you will appreciate these shirts the most, and care for them as they should be cared for. From me, you've inherited a love for music and hold a deep connection and passion for it. I have collected these shirts over the long course of my life and kept them safe. There were many concerts in my day, when music was pure and love was boundless. I knew these would be of value someday._

_I hope you know how much I love you. Remember I'll be watching over you from Heaven. I'll be that sunbeam on a beautiful sunny day._

_I love you forever._

_-Grandma Swan_

I heaved with debilitating sadness and tears drained down my cheeks. Alice squeezed me from the side, holding onto me for dear life. I thought of my grandma, so beautiful, courageous, and strong. A true rebel spirit. I'd give anything to have her back, but I knew nothing could. She'd lived her life to the fullest, did what she pleased and took what she wanted. She didn't answer to anyone, even when she was married to my grandpa. Her life was full and beautiful of experiences she was able to have because of her defiant and self-indulgent soul. She was someone I'd always strived to emulate, but fell sadly short of.

Maybe I couldn't bring her back, but I _could _honor her…by living out her truest dream. I'd take my life in my own two hands, and do with it what I wanted. I wouldn't regret driving to California with Alice, my very best friend in the entire world. I'd make sure I had a damn good time while it lasted, and when I inevitably came back to my life here in Washington and then on to Columbia, I'd start making some changes.

With a few wipes of my face, I sobered up. "You ready for California?"

She smiled. "I don't think California is ready for us," she declared back.

With chuckles we got up from the bed. I took the priceless t-shirts out of the box and placed them on the very top of the least full duffel bag, and zipped them in.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Alice! Bella!" Jessica Stanley shouted as we pushed through the doorway.

We smiled and accepted the hugs she offered. Jessica was a really sweet girl that was on the cheerleading team with me. She had been our good friend for a really long time, and was a rare kind soul.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," she whispered, as she pulled us to a quiet corner. "I saw Vanessa leaving Jake's house today." Jessica was Jacob's next-door neighbor.

I groaned softly. "Yeah, I caught them in the act right after graduation," I told her. "We broke up."

She gasped. "And that bloody nose she was sporting…?"

I held up my taped knuckles as evidence. "All me."

She laughed but offered me apologies anyway on their behalf. "God, I can't even believe her. I mean, I knew she was sketchy, but to stab _you _in the back after everything you did for her…? Wow."

I looked down at my feet. My helping Vanessa practice in order to make the team was not a secret; in fact, it was well known, and everyone commended me for it. They eventually accepted Vanessa as a friend when she made the team and I'd always felt proud for helping her…until now.

"They're not here, right?" I asked quietly.

Jessica shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen either of them."

I nodded. "Good, let's get something to eat."

Jessica giggled, and Alice grabbed onto my hand as we walked through the house toward the backyard. Tyler's house was nice, but his back patio was what was really impressive. They had a large pool with a grotto area, and a terrace full of high-end grilling equipment. A long table acted as a buffet of sorts, with chips, sodas, hamburger and hotdog buns, and potato salad filling it up.

When Tyler saw us, he waved us over. He gave both Alice and me half-arm hugs. "How're you pretty ladies doing?"

I chuckled. "Good, Ty."

Alice responded in the same suit.

"Hamburger or hotdog?" He asked.

Alice and I both asked for a hotdog, and went to fill up our drinks. Jessica directed us to a table with her, Angela Weber, and Lauren Mallory, a fellow former cheerleader. They greeted Alice and me with excited 'hellos' and nice smiles.

"God, I can't believe we're done with high school," Angela said with a wistful tone, looking out to our rowdy classmates that were engaged in a pool fight.

"I know, right?" Lauren added. "It seems like just yesterday we had our freshman year sleepover."

We all laughed and I thought back to almost three and a half years ago. Alice, Lauren, Angela, and I had slept over at Jessica's house the day before our first day of high school. We were all scared to death and, in an act of solidarity, braided our hair the same and wore pink shirts. We thought we were so cool.

"Now, Bella's off to Ivy League, Alice will be in L.A., Jess will be at U-Dub, Ang is going to Africa, and I'm off to Texas."

I smiled, feeling nostalgic tears spring up. Jessica was going to study Education at the University of Washington, while Lauren majored in Pre-Med at Texas A&M, and Angela had volunteered for a year-long mission trip with her father's church in Africa. She was hoping to follow in his footsteps and become a preacher.

Tyler then dropped off my and Alice's hotdogs with a wink, and went back to being host/chef to our former peers.

"At least we'll have this summer to hang out before we all go our separate ways," Jessica said, looking at all of us with hope.

We nodded before Alice piped up. "Actually, Bella and I have some fun plans before we get all depressed and leave each other."

Lauren, Angela, and Jessica leaned in with interest. "What?"

Alice smiled and we both leaned in as well. "We're driving to California tonight to see The Immortals at Warped Tour this weekend."

Lauren and Jessica twin-gasped. They were just as obsessed with The Immortals as Alice, both loving the drummer, Jasper, and the singer, whose name I wasn't sure of.

"No fucking way," Lauren whispered. "Seriously? Do your parents know?" She mainly looked at me. They were all aware of my parents' strict ways.

"Nope," I replied proudly, feeling a bout of Grandma Swan's rebel pride surge through me. "They're out of town, and Ali's parents won't really be home this weekend. They'll never find out."

"I'm so jealous," Jessica groaned.

Alice and I shared secret smiles as we ate our hotdogs and finished up our conversation with our friends. When it got to be 6, we began to say our goodbyes. Lauren, Angela, and Jessica wished us luck on our weekend, and Tyler walked us out to the driveway.

"Thanks for coming, guys. Sorry I couldn't hang out more," he said nicely.

"Oh, the woes of being popular," Alice retorted with a smile.

He laughed. "Hey, I think a bunch of us are heading out to La Push this weekend. It's supposed to be good weather. You in?" He asked us.

Alice and I looked at each other with excitement, but not for Tyler's plans. We were literally only a few more steps to California dreamin'.

"Actually, Alice and I are road tripping this weekend."

His mouth dropped open. "No way, where to?"

"San Francisco," Alice said.

Tyler whistled low. "Damn, that makes La Push seem like a trip to the kiddie pool. Well, have fun and be safe." He hugged us both and then went back inside to his graduation party.

Just as we turned, my breath left me. Jacob stood there, all cocky with his arms crossed and his face furrowed. "San Francisco, huh?"

"That's none of your business, you mutt!" Alice shouted on my behalf.

"What do Mr. and Mrs. Swan think of your little plan?" He asked, ignoring her.

"That's really none of your business," I said, repeating.

He chuckled. "I know you, Belly. You're too much of a scaredy-cat to do anything like that. Chances are, you'll get five minutes down the I-5 and beg to come back home."

I straightened my spine, inching closer. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Oh, but I do. You've never taken a risk in your life. You'll finish off your summer here, and then go off to your nice college, get married to a nice guy, have kids, and be cheated on your whole loveless life. Why do you think _I _strayed?"

With a power that I'd never felt before, my knee surged forward and smashed his balls in.

"Have a good life, Jake," I sneered before hopping into the driver's side of my '67 Mustang. California was two states away and I was ready to dream on.

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get a picture of Bella's Mustang**

**Future chapters will go back to having alternate POVs given :)**


	3. Kashmir

**Song recommendation: Kashmir by Led Zeppelin**

* * *

_Oh let the sun beat down upon my face,_

_Stars to fill my dream_

_I am a traveler of both time and space_

_-Kashmir_

**BELLA**

The open windows were portals of freedom, welcoming the bite of air that whipped through my car. By midnight, we'd already been in California for three hours. Alice and I had switched driving around 11:30. She was already konked out in the passenger seat, dead unconscious from her five and a half hour shift.

Despite being so late, I took in all of the blackened scenery, amazed at the palm trees and subtle shift of warmth. California was absolutely breathtaking, and it took me by surprise just how _connected _I felt with it. I imagined if my life were on a different path, if I was gifted with a different family, that perhaps I could've built a life here. A crazy, passionate, chaotic one. I liked to fantasize I would've been a singer in that alternate life.

In spite of having been awake since 10 AM, I was still wired. This crazy adventure had pumped new life into me, and I enjoyed this foreign feeling with Led Zeppelin as my soundtrack.

San Francisco greeted us with a muted orange sun and surprising heat at 7 AM. We rented a hotel room near the AT&T Park where Warped Tour was set up, and after Alice checked the performance time for The Immortals, we passed out on a single bed in a Hotel 6.

* * *

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," Alice sang, prancing around our tiny hotel room. She waved her t-shirt around in her hand, dancing to the low blare of The Immortals on her iPod in her underwear. "I'm going to meet Jasper Whitlock!" She squealed.

I gave her a reproachful look. "Alice, seriously?"

Her hands found place on her hips. "Yes, seriously."

"Do you even know how many people are probably going to be there? I'm not trying to burst your bubble, but meeting them is a one in a million chance."

Her expression was hurt. "Don't doubt my skills, Bella. We _will _meet them," she declared, taking on a dreamy look. "And then Jasper will fall in love with me and we'll have pretty babies in L.A."

I snorted. "Good luck with that."

"That's it!" She shouted. "You can't be my maid of honor at our wedding."

Dramatically, I sank to my knees, hunching over at her feet. "I'm sorry, master, please don't punish me!"

She giggled, swatting me lightly on the head with her shirt. "Get up, crazy girl. It's time to get ready."

The temperature was peaked at around 90 degrees since it was 2 PM, and only estimated to cool down a few degrees by nightfall. Alice picked out a cute eyelet sundress for the day, and chose an outfit of cutoff shorts and a bleach stained Nirvana shirt for me. We both swiped on waterproof mascara and donned leather sandals.

Driving to the venue with the convertible top down paved way for the fun we were going to have this weekend. The wind tangled my hair as we sped down the road and I couldn't find a care in the world.

Since The Immortals had been on a continuous loop throughout our entire journey here, I knew the words to every song, and proudly belted them out while sitting in the line of traffic waiting to enter the stadium. Alice and I spotted several cars with "Jasper is my hubby" bumper stickers on the fender, to which Alice steamed.

We were finally directed to a parking spot a few moments later, and then made our trek to the entrance.

Three hours into our arrival, Alice and I were dying of thirst and still waiting for The Immortals set. They were due to come on stage around 6, but the crowd waiting was massive as people wanted to get good places.

After we got two waters each and downed them quickly, we began scooting and sliding our way toward the front area. Alice was sneaky about cutting through the crowd, pretending to be bumped and then quickly gliding in front of them. After forty-five minutes or so of this, we'd found ourselves up front, but more toward the side so as not to get sucked into the crazy mosh pits that seemed to form no matter who was playing.

We had already learned our lesson the hard way with those: Alice had a swollen big toe from a crazy puncher, and my knuckle tape had been dirtied and compromised after having to punch and push myself out of the mosh pit vortex at The Devil Wears Prada show.

"Ladies and gentlemen! If you're ready to see The Immortals, let me hear you scream!" Said a beefy guy with dark hair and aviators that walked onto the stage.

The audience's reply was literally deafening. I held my hands against my ears as I joined in screaming, basking in the liberation.

The big guy chuckled and spoke again. "I know you fuckers have been waiting a while, so without further ado, I give you _The Immortals!_"

The sheer decibel level of the crowd this time around was ten times greater, creating a thunder within my bones. Three guys walked out, and Alice frantically pointed to the guy handling two thin drumsticks. He was tall, with a nice svelte build and shaggy blonde hair. The other two were shorter, and built slightly muscular with guitars.

When the roar had died out, I detected notes of curiosity in the whispers surrounding. Several times, I heard the name 'Edward'.

"What's happening?" I asked, leaning over to Alice.

The energy of everyone was subdued and mildly confused.

"The singer, Edward…he's not here…?"

And then he, Edward I guess, walked out, causing an uproar of glory and celebration. The crowd's roar was diluted to me though as I took him in. I could definitely see why he invoked such a reaction. Pretty copper hair glinted in the sunset as it stood on end, long legs clad in black jeans, and a bare chest that suggested exercise. I couldn't disagree that he was beautiful, especially with the whole rock singer persona he had going on.

"How are you doin' tonight, San Francisco?" His voice was crushed velvet, and his smirk was pure mischief. After the crowd screamed again, he spoke. "Thanks for coming out to see us today…" Jasper pounded out a few hits on the drums as Edward introduced them, "We are The Immortals!"

And then they broke into a song I was now familiar with - Chicago. The lyrics were heavy of regret, and the guitars were rumbling and powerful.

Jasper lost no energy throughout the entire set, all arms thrashing and hair flying. The hour that they played drifted into night, and remained consistent in vitality.

When they were done, Edward thanked the crowd and announced they would be holding a brief meet 'n greet in order to talk to fans and sign memorabilia. With a speed I'd never seen, the crowd dispersed and Alice grabbed my hand as she ran for her dear life. I made sure to watch her feet so as not to disturb our pattern as we weaved through people.

A tall girl donning a picture of the band on her shirt cut across in front of us, so Alice changed our direction to follow her. We ran behind this unsuspecting girl through a field dotted with tents until we cut through beside bigger tents. Tall girl took a swift left turn and we abruptly found ourselves at The Immortals merch tent.

Unfortunately, a huge line had already formed, consisting of at least 80 girls and guys. Alice and I stood at the back, while she pouted deeply.

"Now I'm not going to get to meet him," she whined, standing on her tip toes to check the population again.

I patted her back. "Maybe they'll get through everyone quickly, Al." But I doubted it. The girls that formed the line before us were armed with notebooks, t-shirts, and CDs, ready for their moment.

When the band finally came out to meet us, of course the girls went apeshit, including Alice when Jasper whipped off his shirt to wipe his sweaty face. Her eyes glazed and she smiled like she was in love. I chuckled and stepped forward as the line diminished yet again.

We stood in line for a good hour and a half. Alice and I were both tired of standing still, our legs pulsing from being locked for so long. It was around 9 PM when there were finally only about five girls ahead of us, but still at least fifty behind us.

"Oh, shit," Alice whispered as Tall Girl got her CD signed and walked away.

We stepped up and Alice pushed the poster she'd purchased while waiting to the guitarist, who Alice had informed me was named Mike. He was average looking and made me grimace when he winked sloppily. The bassist, Eric, signed the poster next and then we were at Jasper. I stepped further down the table a bit so Alice could have her moment in peace.

"Did you want something signed?" The crushed velvet voice was near my right ear and I jumped in surprise. I didn't even notice the singer, Edward, at the table, so focused on letting Alice bask in what she'd been waiting for.

I shook my head. "No, thanks though."

He continued staring. "I saw you in the audience."

I crooked an eyebrow. "I saw you on stage."

He laughed wholeheartedly. "Did you like the show?" He asked. Surprisingly, he didn't seem pervy or disgusting, just genuinely curious if I enjoyed it.

I nodded. "Yeah, you guys were great."

He smiled, happy. "I'm Edward." He stuck his hand out after having dried it on the t-shirt that now graced his torso.

I took his hand and shook it, taking notice of the tattoos that inked it. "I know. I'm Bella."

"Shit, Bella," he whistled, "I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like," he teased, pointedly staring at my bruised and scabbed knuckles.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I got her pretty good."

"Cat fight? Feisty." His tone was playful and his eyes glinted with trouble.

Just then the big guy that had welcomed in The Immortals came up to Edward, clapping him on the back. "What's up, Ed?"

Edward looked to me. "Talking with this pretty girl right here."

The big guy looked my way then, smiling ear to ear with creviced dimples. "I can see that. How's it going, I'm Emmett." I was once again met with a handshake.

"I'm Bella," I replied.

"Fitting name," Emmett said nicely before addressing Edward again. "Hey man, meet 'n greet's over, we need to close down the tent."

Edward nodded and stepped over to Jasper, who was deep in conversation with Alice. My mind seemed to buzz to life. Had I really just been having a conversation with a fuckhot lead singer of a really big band? Where the hell were my nerves? He was beautiful, no doubt rich, and probably had a zillion girls fall at his feet every day and night, and yet here I was talking to him like he was some Joe schmuck.

Rather delayed, my heart began skipping in nervousness and my face flushed as I rewound through our conversation. He'd been super nice, perhaps even a bit flirtatious…AND he'd called me pretty. Surely that wasn't his first time saying that, but it still made me smile and want to jump in joy.

I was caught off guard by a hand pulling on my own. Alice jerked me away from the merch tent quickly, her jaw locked and her eyes crazed. I tried saying her name, but she spoke not a word until we stopped near a dark, dead corner toward the side of the entrance.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, only a tad upset at not getting a chance to say goodbye to the gorgeous Edward. "Did that Jasper guy say something?"

She breathed out heavily. "He was perfect, Bella." She looked me in the eye. "I'm gonna marry him someday."

I chuckled. "Well tell me what he said first."

She sighed dreamily. "Well, I got up there and said, 'You've kept me waiting a long time.'"

"You did not!" I groaned. Alice was too damn confident for her own good sometimes.

"I did," she confirmed, and he said, "'My apologies, ma'am.' Ma'am! How cute is that?"

"That's kind of weird actually."

She shot me a look. "He's Southern. It's a Southern thing, and it's cute. Anyways, he signed my poster and we got to talking about how he should make up for me waiting, and he invited us to hang out after they put up all of their set stuff!"

I squinted disbelievingly. "Are you sure he's not just playing a trick on you, Ali?"

She pulled out her phone, muttering. "I'm sure he's not. We even exchanged phone numbers. He had me call him so he'd have my number." She held up his contact information to my face while my brows rose.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Right?" She squealed. "God, I'm so excited! Oh by the way, I saw you talking to Edward." She wiggled her brows comically.

I snorted. "Yeah, I also told him I'd been waiting, and as an apology, he proposed to me. Gave me one of The Immortals guitar picks as an engagement ring."

She swatted me with her poster. "Don't make fun of me," she pouted.

I chuckled, hugging her. "I'm just playing. But really, he was nice, even said I was pretty."

Alice's eyes bugged out. "Imagine," she said exaggeratedly, "you, me, Jasper, and Edward out on a double date."

I patted her arm condescendingly. "Yeah, don't count on that, Mrs. Whitlock."

Just then her phone rang out, the screen blinking back the name JASPER.

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Edward's POV**


	4. Hotel California

**Song recommendation for the chapter: Hotel California by The Eagles**

* * *

_How they dance in the courtyard, _

_sweet summer sweat_

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_-Hotel California_

**BELLA**

"Alice!" I hissed. "Slow down!"

Small hands tugged me faster as dirt clouded around me from scuffling feet. Alice's nervous energy left me with prickled skin and nauseating anxiety.

"Do you even remember how to get back?" I asked as we navigated through the dim venue.

After having gotten over the initial shock of Jasper calling, Alice answered and was able to get through the conversation like a half-normal person. He'd told us to come back to the stage where The Immortals performed to meet him.

"Shut up," she replied, pulling us faster across a bus-littered field.

Soon enough I could make out the high corners of the stage and the tall form of a certain drummer. Alice's hand squeezed tighter around mine in need of support. As we got closer, the lights around allowed me a view of his face and I had to give it to Alice - she had good taste.

"Pretty ladies," he greeted charmingly.

Alice was uncharacteristically quiet as she accepted the hug he offered her.

"I'm Bella," I informed as a cloud of tension settled over us.

Jasper smiled at me genuinely, reaching out to shake my hand. "Jasper." After our hands released, he said, "You guys ready to party?"

Alice chuckled nervously and I smiled. "Sure," I replied. We began walking behind the dark stage toward another field with tour buses and tents. "Your band won't mind us hanging around, right?" I wondered with slight hesitance.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "No problems on that front. They always welcome pretty girls." His arm draped across Alice's shoulders and he whispered near her, "Even though this one's mine."

We began slowing when we reached one of the larger tour buses; an overhead tent was set up beside it with a powwow of people lounging beneath it. I instantly recognized the beefy announcer guy who'd also interrupted my and Edward's conversation, as well as the slimy guitarist from the meet n greet. Two stranger girls were also in attendance.

"Hey, guys!" Jasper said as we neared. "Alice and Bella are gonna be hanging with us tonight. Cool?"

Much to my surprise, there was a collective murmur of 'okays' and 'sure things'. I took one of the camping chairs that was empty and was immediately re-introduced to Emmett, The Immortals tour manager. I noticed he was cute in a 'looks are deceiving' kind of way and his dimples won me over instantly.

"I'm Rose," a beautiful blonde girl introduced herself. She had calloused fingers and a guitar pick around her neck, sporting a Jimmy Page t-shirt.

Mike, the bassist, was briefly skimmed, and the other girl was introduced as Siobhan, a fire-haired beauty with two drum sticks.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted suddenly. "I remember you. From the merch tent, right? Talking to Ed man…"

Warmth bloomed beneath the apples of my cheeks. "Uh, yeah, that was me."

He smiled impishly. "So you're an Edward groupie then?"

My mouth dropped open as Jasper said, "Emmett! God, no. They're just here to hang."

Emmett mischievous demeanor wilted and he frowned. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was just kidding around."

"It's alright," I murmured, still embarrassed.

The blonde girl, Rose, touched my arm, gaining my attention. "Don't even worry about him. He's an idiot," she said, glaring at him. "So, who'd you watch today?" She asked, changing the subject.

I thought back. "Hm, Devil Wears Prada, an acoustic set, The Immortals, and a few more I can't remember."

"You should check out my band tomorrow," she said, smiling.

"You sing?" I asked, interested.

She shook her head, while reaching up to touch her guitar pick necklace. "Guitar player. It's my first ever tour."

"What band?" I asked.

"Texas Rose," she answered. "My brother and cousin formed the band in Houston a few years ago and I just joined this past December."

"Nice. Have you been playing guitar long?"

Her eyes wandered to the sky as she thought. "Fifteen…No. Sixteen years."

I whistled low. "Wow. I've always wanted to learn guitar."

"Why haven't you?" She wondered innocently as she took a swig of her red solo cup drink.

"My parents think other things are more important than 'the arts'."

"Ah," she said in understanding. "Say no more. I know exactly what that's like."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I've got not one, but two doctor parents who wanted nothing more for their two children than to follow in those footsteps. They got screwed with me and Riley," she laughed.

I smiled in spite of myself. "And how do they feel about all this?" I asked, gesturing to the musty field of sweaty musicians and overload of alcohol.

She chuckled. "They hate it and I haven't spoken to them in four months."

I instantly frowned. "I'm sorry."

She grinned. "I'm not," she retorted. "I love this. I get to play guitar every day, hear music, and be with my soul mate." She winked at Emmett who winked back at her. "So what about you?" She redirected. "Any talent?"

"I sing," I blurted out before I could filter. Alice, who'd been deep in conversation with Jasper, perked up at my casual mention of my secret love.

Rose's eyebrows lifted and her face was pleasantly surprised. "Yeah? What kind of stuff?"

I shrugged. "I like to sing anything really. I haven't been able to have much formal practice due to my parents though."

"Inspirations?" She asked.

"Janis Joplin," I replied immediately.

"_Nice_.

I smiled, pleased that she approved for some reason.

"You should sing us something," she suggested, leaning back in her chair. I suddenly noticed that we'd gained everyone's attention.

"No, no. I really couldn't," I rejected.

She smiled at me as she took another sip. "I guarantee I can get you to sing before the end of the night."

For some reason, I grinned back. "You're on."

"Hey, who stole my Jack?"

My eyes lifted upward to see the pretty boy with the dirty voice and sharp eyes locked on me, hanging out of the tour bus door. "Hey…" he said, confused.

"Hey, Ed, this is Alice and Bella," Jasper said, introducing us. "They're hanging out tonight."

"I know her," Edward explained with a taunting, surprised grin, "but it's nice to meet you Alice." He reached out to shake her hand. "I've already heard tons about you from Lover Boy." His thumb jabbed in Jasper's direction.

Jasper took a drink from his cup to cover his blushed cheeks and Alice kissed his temple lightly. I could see in her demeanor just how invested in him she already was. I could imagine how hard it would be when he inevitably left her in two shorts days.

"Do you want a drink, Bella?" I jerked myself out of my depressing thoughts and nodded hesitantly to Edward who held a can of Coke in his right hand.

Jasper hit himself on the forehead. "I'm sorry for being such a jackass. I should've gotten you one earlier."

I snorted, seeing how frazzled he was by Alice's mere presence. "It's fine, really."

"What do you want, Pretty?" Edward flirted.

I mentally tamed my crazed mind. "Whatever you're having, I can handle."

* * *

It turned out that whatever Edward was having, I really could barely handle. By midnight, I was drunk dancing with Rose and hugging everyone within vicinity four and five times each. Strains of music from around the field blended together in a sweet melody of wasted stupor, serving as a beat instructions for me and the pretty blonde. Rose and I sipped on our Jack and Cokes as we held onto each other.

And then the opening riff from Stairway to Heaven blared out of the stereo speakers, sparking excitement into our bones.

"Ooh! Bella, you _have _to sing for us now!" Rose said.

"You sing?" Edward asked with heightened interest.

I smiled at him and giggled at Rose. "Silly Ro, you're trying to trick me because I'm drunk."

"Please, Bella, _pretty please_," she begged me.

I rolled my eyes, secretly loving my lack of inhibition. "Ugh, fine!"

Thankfully, the folksy beginning had a few more seconds left before the lyrics started so everyone got situated on the ground and waited. Alice sat in Jasper's lap with his arms wrapped around her, her eyes hazy, but excited as she gave me an encouraging thumbs up. Rose looked thrilled next to a tipsy-smiling Emmett, and Edward looked sexy-serious waiting.

I took a deep breath and then I started in with my raspy vibrato.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold…and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_When she gets there she knows, if the stars are all close, with a word she can get what she came for._

_Ooooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

Suddenly the music was stopped, and it was creepy silent.

"Holy." Rose's California blue eyes were wide.

"Fucking." Jasper and Emmett were twin-shocked.

Edward's tongue licked his puffy bottom lip before whispering, "Shit."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Edward's POV**


	5. Light My Fire

**Song recommendation for the chapter: Light My Fire by The Doors.**

**I just want to remind everyone that the song recs at the beginning tie in with the story, so listen to them and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Come on baby, light my fire_**  
**

_Try to set the night on fire_

_The time to hesitate is through,_

_No time to wallow in the mire_

_-Light my Fire_

__**BELLA**

Slats of morning light lingered on my face, coaxing my tired eyes open. The first sight I was met with was an unfamiliar ceiling and the feeling of a thin blanket wrapped around my legs.

"Morning, Sleepy Head."

I shot up, meeting eyes with Rose. She sat down the length of the tour bus in the small booth the dining area provided.

"Morning," I grumbled, getting out of bed. I took notice of the very small bedroom at the back that I'd occupied for the night, as well as the four bunks that were built in the left and right walls.

"You sing in your sleep, y'know," she added nonchalantly whilst sipping her mug.

With her random fun fact came barreling memories of the night before. I remembered drinking, then singing, and then _promising _to sing a little on Rosalie's set today. There was no way I could do that. No way in Hell.

"My teeth feel disgusting," I complained as Rose handed me a mug. I sipped on the bitter coffee, grimacing as the taste took over my mouth.

"This fucking sucks," Rose muttered, dumping her drink down the crowded sink.

Then Alice came skipping in through the bus door, armed with a water bottle and a bright smile. "Well look who's awake," she taunted. Despite having spent the night in a small bed cramped between me and Rose, her demeanor was happy and excited.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

"11:30."

"Damn," I muttered. Must have been _some _night.

"Ready to swing back by the hotel room?" Alice asked me.

I nodded tiredly. "Did you see a Starbucks nearby?"

Rose smiled. "There's one three miles away. Mind if I come?"

We confirmed her welcome, and gathered up the keys to my car and the cards for the room. We hopped out of the bus and were immediately met with Edward and Jasper who were going over some sheet music.

"Where are you guys going?" Jasper asked with worry, moving closer to Alice.

She smiled up at him, touching his cheek. "We're just stopping by our room to change and then getting some Starbucks before coming back."

Edward stared at me intensely. "How are you feeling, Karaoke Queen?"

I chuckled nervously. "Awesome."

He smirked at me. "Are you still singing today?" He asked, remembering my declaration from last night.

I slumped, disappointed that it was brought up. I'd been hoping Rose had completely forgotten about it, and the subject would never be brought up again.

Rose looked to me, hoping for reassurance. "You still are, right? I texted Riley and told him about you. He's excited."

On one hand, just the thought of performing in front of strangers without some liquid encouragement terrified me and scared my heart. On the other hand, I had quickly bonded with Rosalie and didn't want to let her down.

"I don't know, Rose…I just think the booze made you think I'm better than I really am."

"Oh you shut the hell up!" She yelled, startling me. "You're like Stevie Nicks and Bonnie Tyler's lovechild, with a little bit of Janis thrown in there."

I stared at her in shock. Her compliment made me feel unworthy of those songstresses, but made adrenaline flow through me nonetheless.

Rose's hand wrapped around mine and Alice kissed Jasper's lips. "We'll talk more about it when we get to the hotel," Rose said as we walked away.

True to her word, Rose waited to pounce on me until we entered my and Alice's hotel room.

"Now tell me why you're getting all shy on me today," Rose demanded, flopping down on the bed.

I slipped off my day-old clothes and entered the bathroom, leaving the door open. "I don't know, Rose. Just thinking of singing in front of a lot of people makes me nervous. You know I've never done anything like that before." My and Rose's strict parents were a huge point we bonded over.

I started the shower as Rose started talking. "Bella, I get being nervous. I really do. My first show on Warped, I threw up before and after. It's terrifying. But you…God, you have an _amazing _voice."

I smiled as the warm water cascaded into my shampooed hair. "Thank you."

Her voice was closer as she spoke again. "So will you please at least try today?"

"Yeah," Alice chimed in. "Just try. Singing is your dream. Sing today and show Charles and Renee just how great you really are. You're so much more than a brain, Bells. You have real and honest talent."

"Please," Rose whispered as I rinsed the last of the conditioner out of my hair.

I stopped the water, wrapped the bath towel around me, and opened the shower curtain. Alice and Rose's faces were earnest and hopeful. I could tell they had faith in me by the fire in their eyes and the confidence in their smiles.

"Alright, I'll try it."

* * *

"Are you sure I don't look too…skanky?" I asked, reaching down to smooth over my outfit.

Rose and Alice gave me twin looks of 'are you kidding me?'.

As an attempt to give me more confidence, Alice and Rose had chosen an outfit of my red and black cheerleading skirt with a slashed-up The Immortals tank top. Then Rose had surprised me and Alice by twisting our hair up into cool updos for the heat; apparently she was a hair stylist back in San Fernando Valley where she and Emmett lived.

"You look awesome. Don't be worried, we're just practicing right now," Rose soothed.

I'd already been introduced to Riley, Rose's brother, and Peter, her cousin. They'd both warmed up to me quickly and promised we'd have a good set today. They would be doing a mix of rock, their usual stuff, and acoustic, with me. Together, we'd compiled a short list of songs I knew by heart that they could also play and sing.

"Alright, Bella, let's do…" Riley's eyes scrolled down our list, finally stopping on one. "Going to California - Led Zep."

I nodded, taking my seat on the stool they provided. Rose grabbed her acoustic guitar, and sat close to me and Riley. Riley and I sang a switched-off duet of the lyrics while Rose strummed in the background. We then moved on to About A Girl by Nirvana, and then an acoustic version of Everlong by Foo Fighters.

"That was awesome, Bella," Riley said genuinely, reaching out to hug me.

Rose's smile was infectious and she grabbed me by the shoulders with glee. "That was so fucking great!"

I blushed with the attention. "Thanks, guys."

Riley looked at the watch that wrapped around his wrist. "Alright, we're on in a half hour. Rose, you ready to practice our regular stuff?"

Rose nodded and I took a seat with Alice at the side of their stage. She linked our arms and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Everything's changing."

I looked down at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Alice's gaze was locked on the stage where The Immortals played the night before, not too far away from our position, then switched to a strumming Rose. "Can't you feel it?" She asked.

I followed her sight, watching Rose rock out on her instrument, smiling all carefree. The breeze was warm, and I could barely make out Edward and his band in the distance. And even though she didn't explain, and I didn't have to ask, I really did. "Yeah." I smiled, feeling things shift. "I do."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Rose's POV of this chapter**

**REMINDER: If you're logged in as Guest or Anonymous, I can't send you the extra POVs**

**so if you aren't receiving them, that's why!**


	6. Purple Haze

**Song for the chapter: Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix**

**Go listen!**

* * *

_Purple haze all around_

_Don't know if I'm comin' up or down_

_Am I happy or in misery?_

_-Purple Haze_

**BELLA**

Sunday. It'd been a full 24 hours since my set with Texas Rose and my veins were still wired with adrenaline and anxiety as stranger after stranger stopped me at the tour to congratulate and compliment me. My cheeks warmed every single time, and my confidence started to grow person by person. Possibly the most nerve-racking thing about performing acoustically was the hush of the audience as they took in the music, eyes on me, ears trained on my voice.

My rocks were Rose just at my left on guitar, and Alice to my right, sitting Indian-style on the side stage. Jasper rubbed her shoulders while nodding encouragingly, and Edward. Oh, Edward.

I wasn't sure what to make of him with his cocky sureness and sometimes-sweet demeanor. He flirted, but seemed to stay at a distance. However, after my set, he became bolder. He was the first to congratulate me after singing with Riley, pulling me into a surprising hug, eyes lingering on my Immortals shirt and cheer skirt.

"Your hair is so pretty," Rose sighed as she combed out the waves from my day-old braid. The atmosphere was subdued and tense, my and Alice's upcoming departure weighing heavily on everyone's minds.

Alice and Jasper had been holed up in The Immortals' tour bus the entire day while Edward hung out with Rose, Emmett, and me on Texas Rose's bus.

After Rose had taken out my entire braid, she patted my butt to get up. Edward patted the empty seat next to him as Rose began to get ready for dinner. We were all going out to celebrate my set, meeting each other, and hopefully staying in touch.

"Hey, pretty girl," Edward murmured as I sat.

I smiled, looking down at my freshly painted purple fingernails.

"I'm gonna miss that blush," he teased.

I chuckled. "Yeah?" He nodded. "Well, I'm gonna miss that smirk."

He half-smiled, looking down at my lilac sundress. "You really do look pretty."

"You'll find someone else to look at when I'm gone," I taunted.

His green apple eyes were suddenly serious. "I don't think that I will."

As the tension choked me, I decided to change the subject. "Where are you guys off to next?"

"Chula Vista," Emmett answered for him, smiling his dimples at me.

I smiled back, unable to do otherwise. Not only had I become impossibly close to Rosalie in such a short time, I'd built a sort of kinship with Emmett as well. When Rose had practice or The Immortals were on set, Emmett acted as a tour guide of sorts, leading me to cool places unknown and backstage to watch the shows. He'd already deemed himself as my big brother and forced me to hand over all my information, including Facebook and e-mail.

"_Please _just come with us. Please," Rose begged, turning around in her chair, one eye done up in eyeliner, the other blue naked.

I smiled sadly. "I can't, Ro. I wish I could, but my parents will be expecting me home. And besides, what would I do in…Chula Vista?"

"Sing of course," she said like I was an idiot.

I smiled again. "I just don't think that plan is in the cards for me. Law school is my future."

Rose's pleading face died out to sadness as she continued to get ready. A touch on my shoulder brought my attention back to Edward whose parted lips suggested he wanted to say something. Unfortunately a knock on the bus door broke up the moment as Edward got up to open it.

An unfamiliar man stood there, but Edward quickly shook his hand and invited him in.

"What can I do you for, Kev?" Emmett asked when he saw who it was.

The man looked at me. "Are you Bella?"

My eyes were wide in shock as I nodded mutely. Edward, Emmett, and Rose looked as confused as I felt.

The man smiled as he reached out his hand in introduction. "I'm Kevin Lyman, founder of Warped Tour."

"N-nice to meet you," I stuttered nervously.

"I saw your set with Texas Rose yesterday," he started.

My heart beat furiously as scenarios shot through my mind. Had I done something offensive while singing? Had I accidentally pissed someone off?

"Was that not okay?" Rose asked with slight fear in her tone. "Riley thought it was all for tour rules."

Kevin held up his hand, smiling kindly at Rose. "No worries, Rose, you're fine." He redirected his attention back to me. "I wanted to come by and congratulate Bella on her fine performance."

Rose and I let out twin sighs of relief. "Well, thank you, sir."

"And perhaps make you a proposition."

My brows scrunched in confusion. "Proposition…?"

He sat in the empty kitchen chair. "How would you feel about having one or two acoustic sets for each venue? You could play the tour for however long you liked - only a few, or even to the finish."

I sat there in disbelief as my mouth hung open, Rose in a similar position.

"You'd have to find a guitarist to play with you of course, unless you play yourself?" He wondered.

I shook my head. Rose piped up quickly. "I can do it!" We all looked at her. She spoke again. "As long as it doesn't interfere with Texas Rose stuff, I can do it. I can play for her." Rose's eyes connected with mine and for a second I saw my dream so close…so close, I could almost reach it.

"Holy shit," I muttered.

"So…?" Kevin asked.

My heart was going berserk. "Can I-." My throat dried up. "Can I think about it and get back to you by tonight?" I asked.

And then it hit me. I had an opportunity. A once-in-this-lifetime kind of opportunity that could get me so fucking close to what I wanted…_and _I was actually considering it. I wasn't backing away immediately, or bowing down to my fearful norm.

Kevin nodded understandingly. "Sure thing." He dug in his pocket and produced a business card. "Here's my card with my information. Just give me a call later and we can meet to talk." He got up from his chair, slapping Emmett on the back and saying goodbye to us all.

Edward closed the bus door, looking at me for a quick moment before scooping me up in his arms. Rose jumped up from her chair, coming to hug her arms around us. I squeezed onto Edward's neck as Emmett winked at me from behind him. When I was let down, Edward kept a supportive hand on my lower back as Rose held onto both my hands.

"I can't believe this. It's a sign, Bella. You're meant to do this," Rose cried.

As I looked into my three new friends' supportive faces, I said one thing. "I've got to tell Alice."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Edward's POV**


	7. Crimson and Clover

**Song for the chapter: Crimson and Clover by Joan Jett (originally Tommy James) LOVE LOVE LOVE this song. You must listen!**

**Probably one of my favorite things about writing this story is finding the songs that coincide with the chapter content :) so please listen to the songs and let me know what you think! Also, I added a little Twilight quote in here...see if you can catch it ;)**

* * *

_Now I don't hardly know her,_

_But I think I could love her_

_Crimson and clover..._

_-Crimson and Clover_

**BELLA**

Head held high, heart fluttering, pulse racing, stomach flying, 1, 264 miles from home, but one step closer to my lifelong dream. Chula Vista was beautiful in a rare type of way with its Spanish influences, arched mountaintops, and surprisingly mild heat. It had taken the tour an entire day to pack up, and then half a day of traveling to reach its new venue, Chula Vista.

To ward off any pestering from my parents, I'd texted and lied, saying I was keeping Alice company for a few more days whilst her parents were away in New York. They instantly bought my story - or didn't care - and left me alone.

Alice, on the other hand, had been hyping herself up for the entire 8 hour drive to Chula Vista on what to say to her parents. We'd officially deemed her my tour manager (and stylist) so she could continue to come with me through the tour. So I was doing it. I was really doing it. I didn't know how long I would last, how I would eventually tell my parents, or if I would even be any good at it...but one thing was for sure, I was doing this for myself and nobody could make me stop.

"Hey, Bella, let's go through that last verse one more time," Rose suggested.

I nodded, grabbing my sheet of music while she positioned her guitar. Since the reception at my Texas Rose set had been so positive, Rose and I decided to stick with the songs we'd chosen, maintaining the same sort of style for my own acoustic set. In order to gain recognition, Kevin was having me open up acoustically before Texas Rose so as to ensure an audience.

When Rose and I had sufficiently run through our songs, I set off to find Alice. Immediately, I walked toward the Immortals' bus, knowing she'd be with Jasper.

It was weird to watch Alice with Jasper. Their body language screamed comfortableness and dependence, like they'd known each other their entire lives. It was like they had skipped the awkward 'getting to know you' stage that every couple went through, and jumped straight to the madly in love stage. I knew Alice like the back of my hand, and she loved hard, and was a loyal person, so I hoped like hell Jasper wouldn't hurt her in the long run. However, watching his eyes when he looked at her made me a little uncomfortable with the raw intensity of adoration I found there.

When I reached the bus, I found a closed door and a lounging Edward, fiddling with his iPhone.

"Hey," I said.

He squinted against the sun, smiling when he saw me. "Well look who it is."

I smiled back. "Have you seen Alice?" I asked, looking around.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I haven't seen much of her, but I know where she is." My brows furrowed in confusion. He jabbed his thumb at the quiet bus. "That bus is deemed quarantined until I can get my hands on a bottle of Clorox wipes."

"That's disgusting," I giggled. "And TMI," I added when I actually thought of what was going on inside. "Mind if I join you?" I asked, gesturing to the only other camp chair.

"Be my guest."

I sat, reveling in the not-so-quiet silence, enjoy the bright heat on my skin, and the Western breeze on my face. My hands found soft purchase against my silky green bell-sleeved dress that was stained the color of a rose stem.

"Your hair has red in it."

I opened my eyes, meeting his green apple stare. "Only in the sun," I replied, looking down at my reddened strands.

He shrugged the smallest of shrugs, looking back down at his phone, a tiny grin on his face, his voice just a whisper. "It's pretty...like crimson and clover."

* * *

"You should stop squirming."

I rolled my eyes. "You should stop trying to take my eye out with an eyeliner pen," I argued.

Alice gave me a stern look, coming at me once again. My set was timed for 5, and Alice had demanded I look my best for my first show. I still wore my green dress, and to complement that, Alice had applied an iridescent mossy shade of eyeshadow, blending it with a jewel eyeliner to make my eyes pop. With a few swipes of mascara, I was done and ready to go.

"You're gorgeous. Doesn't she look great?" Alice asked, turning us to face Jasper and Edward, who both were occupying their bunks.

"Stunning," Jasper said with a smile, winking at Alice.

"Absolutely beautiful," Edward agreed, staring.

My cheeks reddened and I turned, unfamiliar and unsure of how to deal with that intense of attention. Edward seemed to be an unsolvable enigma, a puzzle I was sorta kinda desperate to solve with his secret smirks and pretty compliments.

"Is Kevin going to be there?" Alice wondered, completely oblivious to my internal dilemma.

I nodded, gathering up my sunglasses and tour pass. "Yeah, just to introduce and integrate me into the show."

"That's nice...all ready then?" Alice asked out loud.

Jasper and Edward immediately hopped up, ready to join us.

"You're coming?" I asked, mostly looking at Edward.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

My thundering heart wouldn't allow me to talk, but I smiled, and we walked off the bus. Alice and Jasper were linked by their clasped hands, leaving Edward and I lagging behind them. More than a few times we were stopped due to groups of fans begging for pictures and autographs of Edward and Jasper.

As they posed with a particular group of rowdy teenage girls, Alice whispered close. "I'm so in love with him, Bella."

I turned wide, shocked eyes to her. "Alice, you've known him six days."

Her half-smile was small and understanding. "I can't explain it. It sounds so cheesy, but it was like love at first meet with him."

"Wow," I murmured, catching the way they met eyes.

"He already asked me to move in with him when I go to FIDM in the fall."

I lost my words and my breath. It was a few moments before I could regain my mental footing. "Are you going to?"

She nodded mindlessly, lost in the sight of Jasper. "Yeah. I am."

"When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Tonight," she replied confidently. "Will you be there with me?"

"Of course," I responded without hesitance. "Where else would I be?"

The serious mood shifted as her eyes squinted in mischief. "Don't think I miss the way you and Edward throw secret googly eyes at each other."

I scoffed, shushing her when Edward and Jasper's fans finally scurried away. "Don't you dare say a thing, Alice Brandon!" I whispered.

"Sorry about that, babe," Jasper cooed, kissing Alice's nose in a sickly-sweet way.

In a moment of sheer disbelief and slight nauseation, Edward and I met eyes and rolled them, laughing when we caught on the other doing the same thing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Alice asked sternly.

Edward and I shook our heads until Jasper and Alice turned, walking forward once more. Edward lightly pinched my elbow as we followed them.

"Hey!" I said quietly, rubbing my elbow.

"You almost got me in trouble with the Dragon Lady," he whispered toward my ear.

I ignored the shivers he gave me, and laughed low. "Ooh, I'm telling Alice you called her that."

"You better not," he growled.

"You're a lot less scary than you think," I teased, meeting his glinting eyes.

"You'd be surprised," he teased right back.

"I'm scarier than you are," I argued.

He snorted. "Yeah, maybe when you're drunk off Jack and screeching the words to 99 Problems."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Hey, you can't use that against me. You're the asshole that was playing Jay-Z in the first place."

He nodded in mock-sadness. "Tis true. I'm an ass for subjecting you to that song."

I smiled, pleased with our easy banter. "At least you admit it."

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Ed!" Edward and I turned to see Kevin who was standing with Rose and Riley at the back of the Ernie Ball stage where I'd be opening up.

"Hey, Kevin," I greeted, reaching in for a hug.

"You ready to rock, kid?"

I chuckled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, there's about fifty people out there right now."

My heart stuttered. "Fifty?"

"Yeah, you and Texas Rose are on the lineup for 5, so they'll be piling in soon."

I nodded, mentally preparing myself. "Yeah, alright. I'm gonna be fine."

Kevin smiled. "Let's go."

As Kevin walked away, my arm was caught back by Edward. "Hey, don't psyche yourself out," he soothed. "Your voice is beautiful and you're gonna show everyone how great you are, okay?"

I blindly nodded, caught in a trance by his suddenly overwhelming, captivating beauty.

"Good luck, Brown-Eyed Girl."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Alice's POV of Jasper asking her to move in with him**

**BTW I made a banner for this story and put it on my profile - GO LOOK :)**


	8. Electric Feel

**Song for this chapter: Electric Feel by MGMT**

**Also, I've made a banner for this story so go check it out on my profile!**

**(Don't let your anger for Kristen taint what you think about the banner)**

* * *

_All along the Western front,_

_people line up to receive..._

_She's got the power in her hand_

_to shock you like you won't believe_

_-Electric Feel_

**BELLA**

"Ready?"

Alice's nervousness was palpable, her fingers tap-tap-tapping against the faux-wood table. I gripped her jittery hand, squeezing as she finally hit the call button.

"Hi, Mom."

I took a deep breath for her, watching her lips tremble as she spoke.

"I have to tell you something..." There was a pause before she spoke again. "This past weekend, Bella and I drove to California to see The Immortals play Warped Tour. That's why I'm not at home..."

Jasper quietly walked up behind Alice, wrapping his arms lightly around her neck. We were the only three on the bus so Alice could have some privacy while she broke the news to her parents that she wasn't coming home.

"I'm sorry that we kept that a secret from you," she apologized. "It was only supposed to be for the weekend."

This time I heard Mary's response. "What do you mean _only __supposed __to be for the weekend_?"

Alice released a huge breath in preparation. "Mom, I've met someone and Bella's been offered a spot on the tour lineup."

"What does this mean?" Mary's voice carried out.

"I'm not coming home, Mom. I'm staying with Jasper and Bella."

"Bella's honestly staying there? What are her parents going to say?" Mary asked, wary of my strict upbringing and its future affect on my dreams.

"She's honestly doing it," Alice replied. "She deserves this so much. And I love Jasper, and I don't want to be away from them."

"Jasper," Mary tested out. "Jasper, the drummer from that band you love?"

Tears slipped down Alice's porcelain cheeks. "Yes. I love him, Mom. So, so much. And he's asked me to move in with him when I go to school in the fall."

"He lives in L.A.?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Alice sniffled out.

"Alice, honey, you know your father and I love you more than anything in the world, and we want you to make your own decisions in life...but are you sure that this is what you want?" Mary's voice had lessened in tone, but things were tipping in Alice's favor.

Alice looked at Jasper, meeting his blue eyes against her grey. He quickly and gently kissed her lips before she answered. "Yes, Mom, I've never been more sure in my entire life."

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, but it was more or less acceptance and promises of later talking. Alice jumped into Jasper's waiting arms, squeezing her love into him. She hugged me next, silently crying into my shoulder.

"I'm so fucking happy, Bells. _So _fucking happy!"

I giggled, soaking up her happiness. "I'm happy, too, Ali."

Once she extracted herself from me, she wiped away her eyes, sobering up while blowing out a breath. "Let's celebrate!"

* * *

"Bella, Bella, get over here!"

I skipped over to Alice in my tipsy stupor, swaying with the effort of trying not to wobble. As I reached her, I grasped onto Edward's shoulders for support, holding on for dear life.

"What's up, Ali cat?"

She grinned big, pulling her laptop closer for me to see. A loaded video sat waiting. "Look what I found today...it was on Warped Tour's Twitter. Apparently someone sent them this." Then she clicked play.

It was a video of me at my first set, obviously taken from the crowd's point-of-view. From this angle, I could see everyone's reactions which seemed to range from approval to excitement. I watched with parted lips and panting breaths til the end.

"Holy crap!" I shouted. "Someone took a video of _me_!"

"Right?" Alice exclaimed. "You're like famous or something now!"

My cheeks warmed and I swayed with happiness. Alice grabbed me into a hug and Edward took that opportunity to sit in his chair, taking an offered beer from Emmett.

"Rose, come look!" I bellowed.

We watched my video from start to finish three times before I got enough of it. My ego was high up and I was happier than ever. Rose turned on a funky techno dance song while I replenished my strawberry daiquiri. Alice stood atop the flimsy camping table we had set up next to the Immortals' bus with a tipsy Jasper holding the legs for support. Rose was laughing her ass off, playing DJ at the iHome that sat on the soft grass.

Edward watched everyone with a content smile, the Christmas lights Alice had strung for decoration creating a spotty glow behind him. I walked over slowly, collapsing into his lap.

His face was surprised. "Why hi there, drunkie."

I snorted, repositioning myself to get more comfortable. "Hold this," I commanded, handing him my drink as I shifted. "Mm, that's a good spot," I said, snuggling into the concave between his thighs.

"You're in rare form tonight," he commented, staring at my face.

I giggled, taking a big, frozen gulp of my strawberry slush. "You haven't seen anything yet."

His brows raised in amusement. "Oh, yeah?"

I nodded, sucking in my bottom lip for a bite. "Yeah."

He smiled lazily. "Well I look forward to what you have in store."

"Like you could handle it," I remarked with snark, kicking my legs over the arms of his camping chair so that I was now in a cradle position.

"'Mkay, Wild Thing."

I smiled. "Do I make your heart sing?"

"You'd be surprised," he replied.

I looked at him then, like really looked at him. Took in his pretty nose, his too foofy to be for a boy lips, and pretty grass eyes. "You're pretty beautiful, you know that?"

He chuckled. "You think so?"

"I do," I said, nodding. "Your lips are too pretty."

"_Too_ pretty?" He asked with amused skepticism.

"Yeah, like it's not fair that you have a model's face and an angel's voice." I touched his wild hair then, slightly tugging on the crazy strands. "Plus, you have sex hair."

"You're funny," he smiled.

"And you're hot," I retorted dryly.

His face morphed into the smallest of smirks, his confidence radiating. "I really want to kiss you," he said low.

Butterfly wings sliced across my stomach as my heart beat in my throat. "Me too."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Edward's POV**


	9. Creep

**Song for chapter: Creep by Radiohead**

* * *

_When you were here before,_

_couldn't look you in the eye..._

_You're just like an angel,_

_your skin makes me cry_

_-Creep_

**BELLA**

Edward's face leaned closer to mine, oh so slowly, as if in warped motion. My neck was heated in anticipation and my skin prickled in deliriousness. Closer, closer, almost there...

"Edward Cullen. What the fuck is up, man?"

I groaned out loud, all frustrated and upset, which earned a satisfied chuckle from Edward. He softly kissed my cheek before pulling back to face our intruder. A man stood there, average at best in height, with short, dark hair and a baby face. My fingers itched in drunken anger to put a violent dent in that cherubic mug of his.

"Nothing much, Dem, what about you?" Edward asked calmly.

How the _fuck _could he be calm when I was seconds away from pressing my face against those pretty, I-can-pout-and-get-anything-I-want lips? Why, oh why, my daiquired mind cried.

"I'm good," the man replied, taking seat in the empty chair a few feet away. Just then he seemed to take notice of me, the 115-pound girl obstructing Edward's lap from view. "Hey, I'm Demetri." He even had the gall to hold out his hand.

My eyes narrowed and I was so close to giving Dickhead Demetri a piece of my mind when Edward's pretty lips were close to my ear, whispering, "Be good, Wild Thing."

His voice did nice things to my heart, so I behaved for him. "I'm Bella," I replied, reaching out to shake his proffered hand.

Demetri then pointed at me, realization painting across his face. "Hey, I've heard about you. Good ole Kev made room for you on the tour, right?"

I smiled, nodding, hoping to get through the conversation quick so I could resume with full speed ahead toward Edward's face.

"Well, congrats. My drummer, Siobhan, was talking about how great you are."

My mind sparked with the name. "Oh yeah...I met her when my friend, Alice, and I were on our first day at Warped. Red hair, right?"

Demetri smiled, a genuine smile. "Yeah that's her. Sio's great." He took a deep breath, then stood, lightly patting Edward's shoulder. "Well, I've got an early gig, so I'm heading out. See you guys."

"Bye," I said, Edward repeating me.

"Who was that?" I hadn't even noticed Alice come over, her tiny, bare feet silent on the grass.

My mind was clouded in disbelief. Was the world really that against me kissing Edward? For God's sake, all I needed was a peck...maybe just three seconds total. I loved Alice with all my heart, but in that moment I just wanted her to get out of Dodge.

Edward was the one to answer Alice. "An old friend of the band's. He's in American Nomad, the bassist."

Alice smiled although it didn't really matter who the guy was. "Alright, well Jasper and I are calling it a night." She skipped over to us, ruffling Edward's hair playfully, then hugging my neck. "Night, guys!"

That's when I noticed how much of our group had dispersed. I could spot Rose and Emmett through the open bus door, unconscious, sharing space across the kitchen booth. A few new people who had been hanging out had somehow disappeared, and Alice and Jasper were closing the door behind them, flicking off the bus light behind; that left Edward and I immersed in only the dim glow of the Christmas lights that were strung on the overhead tent, surrounded by the close yet distant sounds of the bands that perimetered us, me still stretched across his lap and the armrests of the chair.

"It feels so quiet," I murmured, even though party music was clear from the other outlying band's buses. "It's sort of nice."

"Mm. I want to get back to what we were talking about before," Edward muttered, sinking a little lower in his chair, bringing his left arm to cradle under my slung legs, his right hand coming to toy with my hair.

My heart rumbled in my chest, his flirtation sending vibrations through my veins. "Hmm, refresh my memory. I don't quite remember what it was we were discussing," I teased.

"Here's a little reminder," he whispered, pulling my neck down gently.

I hesitated right before our lips met, wanting to soak in and remember every single detail of what it was going to be like. I pushed my lips against his come-hither ones, immediately smelling cinnamon gum. Our first kiss was tentative and sweet, lingering, but left traces of wanting more. His lips opened a little more when he kissed me again, the inside of his warm mouth invading all my functioning thoughts. I licked at his bottom lip, sitting straighter in the camping chair for better access.

He pulled my body closer to his, then tangled both hands in my hair as he tasted my tongue. I bit at him, one hand tugging at the nape of his neck while my other was coiled around his neck. As our kissing got hotter and needier, I felt like I couldn't get close enough...so I got up from the chair.

Edward pouted his swollen, kissed lips. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"This," I said, straddling his lap, getting impossibly close.

His lips came under my jaw then, pressing against the pulsating spot on my neck. He licked down the front column of my neck, while his fingers unconsciously massaged my hipbones. His lips resumed pecking against my heated skin, working up to the soft hollow beneath my earlobe.

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking beautiful you are?" He whispered against me.

His lips then moved to my left cheek bone, pressing lust against my cheek. "Or that when you sing, it makes me want to do bad things to you."

He pressed his mouth against mine hard, speaking against my lips, "You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry."

I smiled, quoting back. "I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control."

And in that moment, I didn't care if this thing or not-so-thing with Edward would hurt. All I wanted was him and for now, that was enough.

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Edward's POV**

**I know you guys are getting a lot of Edward POV as extras,**

**so let me know if there are others you'd like to hear from in the future! :)**


	10. Won't Get Fooled Again

**Song for chapter: Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who**

* * *

_Change it had to come_

_We knew it all along_

_We were liberated from the fall that's all_

_But the world looks just the same_

_-Won't Get Fooled Again_

**BELLA**

It had been a week since my kiss with Edward, and things were...different. We never approached the subject of us kissing, but it had definitely changed something within him. He was touchier, flirtatious, and oddly affectionate. He insisted on holding my hand if we were to walk amongst the crowds of Warped, and always left little trails of kisses on my face and neck. But not my lips, not again.

I wasn't exactly sure what to make of him, but I didn't really care. For the first time in my life, I was free and had no one to answer to. I wasn't going to let another boy run my life, but I sure as hell was going to have my fun while it lasted.

Unfortunately, my fun had been put on hold due to the fact that my parents were deciding to show some resemblance of concern of my whereabouts. Today was the day that I was going to tell them all, admit my intentions and laugh in their faces. Hopefully.

In order to keep sane, I decided that I needed to have my sure-to-be atomic conversation in a public place that was comfortable. The tour had since traveled to Arizona, so after my and Texas Rose's set, Alice, Rose, and I drove to a nearby gigantic mall. Alice swore that retail therapy would heal the wounds that would inevitably follow the phone call with my mom and dad.

My house phone rang only twice before my mom picked.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Where the fuck are you?!"

My eyes widened. My mother was never one to utter a plebian curse word. "Uh, I - well the thing is..."

"Hold on one moment. I'm getting your father." I could tell she put the phone down.

I began to panic as I held the phone away from my face. "Oh, my God. I don't think I can do this," I whisper-screamed at Rose and Alice who looked terrified. "I have to hang up," I muttered.

"No!" Alice shouted. "You can do this." She grabbed my left hand, and Rose touched my shoulder, anchoring me in my time of desperate need.

"Isabella," my father said coldly. "Would you mind telling me where you are? I spoke with Mary today and she would not give away your whereabouts. Would you care to enlighten me...?"

The chill of his voice made me shudder with fear. I'd never really grown accustom to conversing with him; his general coldness always left me uncomfortable. "I'm uh...I'm in Arizona," I hurriedly spit out.

I heard a menacing growl on the other end. "Would you mind telling me what in God's green Earth has possessed you to go to Arizona?" In the background, my mother shrieked, "Arizona?!"

I looked to Alice for reassurance. "You can do this," she whispered.

I braced myself with a long, harsh breath before just spilling everything out. "Alice and I drove to Warped Tour in California after graduation. We made friends with a few bands, and to sum things up, they've offered me a spot on the lineup."

Then he chuckled, condescending and mean. "That's quite hysterical, Isabella. Mind gracing me with the truth?"

"That is the truth," I bit out, displeased with he demeaning tone.

"Watch yourself, young lady," he barked. "I am your father."

"I don't give a fuck!" I blurted out. Alice's face morphed into shock.

"What did you just say to me?" My father asked slowly.

"I said I don't give a fuck," I restated, enunciating every syllable. "I'm doing this for myself, not for anyone else."

"So help me God, if you don't get your ass back home by tomorrow night, I will call the authorities," he threatened.

"Oh, yeah?" I taunted. "And tell them what exactly? That your 18-year old daughter left home...? Good luck with that."

"If you don't get home," he seethed, "I will cut you off financially."

"I have Grandma Swan's money she left me," I reminded him.

His breath was now coming in angry spurts as he spoke. "You're actually throwing your future away for some ridiculous roadie dream?"

I sighed, unable to get through to my monster of a father. "No, I'm not. I'm still going to Columbia in the fall. It's...just for the summer." I struggled to spit out the last part because it hurt so much to think of leaving these people I already cared for so much.

"Whatever!" He finally yelled. "Be a delinquent, road trip with your little friend all you want. But come August, your ass will be off to New York, whether you like it or not."

I ignored his threats of authority, because he really had no authority over me, besides emotionally. "Bye, Dad," I muttered as I shut off the phone.

"I hate him," Alice whispered as she hugged my shaking body. "So much."

I allowed a few tears to slip as Rose helplessly looked on. After a few moments of crying and hugging, I quieted and sobered up. "I, for one, am ready for that retail therapy you mentioned."

My joke rang through and made both girls laugh. Rose threw her arm around my shoulder and Alice danced ahead to make me smile. I dumped my iPhone into a food-court littered trash can on the way by without regret.

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Charlie's phone call with Mary**


	11. Dragonfly

**Song for the chapter: Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest**

**Extremely short, but I updated yesterday too so I figure oh what the hell...**

* * *

_When the sky falls to the sea,_

_I won't mind the cause in me_

_When the wind bursts through the trees,_

_I wanna ride a Dragonfly..._

_-Dragonfly_

**BELLA**

"Come on."

I shook my head. "No, no freaking way."

"Bella, please, it'll look so cool!"

"No," I laughed out disbelievingly. "I said no."

"Why not?"

"Um, because I'm not a punk rocker. How about that?!"

Alice gave me an aggravated look. She'd spent the past half hour trying to convince me to dip dye my hair. There was no way I could ever pull off something like that, nor would I want to. I was preppy above all else, and I wasn't budging.

"Rose, help me out here," Alice begged.

Rose smiled at me. "Bella, it's really no big deal. It'll look great on you, and I know someone else who will like it..."

I blushed involuntarily. After shopping, Alice, Rose, and I had come back to the guys rehearsing. Edward had been shirtless, sweat beading down his skin, in nothing but basketball shorts. They already knew about my kiss with him, and coupled with the drool that had crept out of my mouth, they had much material to work with.

"No...," I muttered, not as strongly as before. "What if something goes wrong?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "Who cares? I thought this summer was about adventure, Bella. So far, you're being a wuss."

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Bella," Rose said, snapping her fingers at me. "Listen, I do hair professionally back home. Playing the guitar doesn't pay my bills, so I do know what I'm doing when it comes to hair. Don't you trust me?"

I blew out a frustrated breath. "Yes, but..."

"What would Grandma Swan say?" Alice asked.

That hit home. I looked down, ashamed, at my feet. I was all for rebelling and everything, but when push came to shove I was still a wimp. Finally I spoke again.

"Fine. Let's do it."

It took two hours to wash, layer, bleach my ends, and then add color to my hair. After Rose was finally done blowdrying the finished product, we migrated to the large mirror in the back bedroom. I gasped when I saw myself. My dark hair was cut stylishly with long layers, and the bottom four inches of my hair was a royal purple...and I had to admit, it looked awesome.

I launched myself onto Rose, thanking her over and over again.

She chuckled into my hair. "No problem. It looks great on you."

"I told you so!" Alice taunted, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Let's go show the boys..."

We walked out of the bus nonchalantly, our mouths closed tight. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Riley sat underneath the tent set up next to the bus. Emmett was the first to look up, his face morphing into a surprised smile.

"Awesome 'do, Bella!"

Everyone else looked up then.

"Whoa, cool..." Jasper said.

"Rose, do my hair next!" Riley teased.

Edward smiled, crooking his finger. When I got close, he pulled me onto his lap, immediately touching my ends. "So pretty," he muttered.

"You like it?" I asked.

He nodded, watching the sunlight catch the purple. "It's awesome...so colorful. Like a dragonfly."

I chuckled. "A dragonfly?"

"Yeah, I saw one today. A purple one."

"So I'm a dragonfly then?" I teased.

"No," he said. "You're _my_ dragonfly."

That made my cheeks light up like nothing else. He touched the back of his hand to my cheek and snuggled his nose into my neck, breathing deep.

"Hey, guys." I recognized Eric's voice. He walked up, a random blonde girl in tow. "Wanna practice one more time?"

Edward and Jasper agreed begrudgingly. I got off of Edward's lap as the band gathered up their instruments. As they got ready to leave, Edward came up to me once more.

"Come a few minutes before the show, okay? I want you to sit side-stage."

"Why?" I asked.

"I've got a little something for you."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Edward's POV (of rehearsal)**


	12. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Song for chapter: Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses**

* * *

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_-Sweet Child O' Mine_

**BELLA**_  
_

Sitting side-stage, I watched in wonder as Edward worked up the crowd, bringing them in and blasting them away with his incredible voice. It was a half hour of pure enjoyment, listening to his words and soul. Toward the end, things were winding down and he announced there was one last song left.

"This last one is a cover," he said, adjusting his microphone. "And it's for my Dragonfly." He looked over at me then, winking.

My jaw was dropped. Then the chords of Sweet Child 'O Mine started and I think I fell in love with Edward. He was smooth, high-pitched, sexy in all the right places. The crowd of course went berserk when it ended and The Immortals said goodbye, cheering at them as they stalked off stage.

Unable to hold back, I ran and hoisted myself against Edward. He happily caught me, chuckling as I hugged him tight.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"I loved it," I told him honestly, looking at his eyes. "I really want to kiss you," I said, repeating his first words before our first kiss.

"Then do it," he whispered.

Rose, Emmett, and Alice went wild near us, sending cat calls our way as our lips touched and searched and tasted.

"Let's go to the bus," he suggested quietly.

"Let's," I agreed.

It was later that night that I was still cuddled against Edward in his bunk. Each bunk had its own privacy curtain that blocked out everyone else. We'd drawn the curtain as soon as we got back, making out heavily behind it. Our hands roamed everywhere and felt, but were always kept above the clothes. After that, we went through pictures in his phone of previous tours.

And then somehow we'd gotten on the subject of heartbreak. He'd dutifully listened when I recounted Jacob and his ugly betrayal, and then he told me his story.

"After two years together, it turned out she'd been with five other guys behind my back during our relationship," he muttered.

"My God," I mumbled. "I'm really sorry, Edward."

"I loved her," he said honestly. "I never thought I'd get into a serious relationship ever again."

My heart wilted, but perked up again at his next admission.

"You make everything feel different though," he assured me. "Better."

"You, too," I said, smiling.

"What time is it?" He suddenly asked.

I grabbed my phone that I'd stashed beneath his pillow. "5:45. Why?"

He hand caressed my cheek. "Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Now?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded, staring into my eyes. "Yeah, now. I'd like to be with you in a place that doesn't have tents or buses or empties lying around everywhere."

I giggled. "I'd love to then."

"Meet me back here in 45 minutes?" He asked.

I nodded, excitedly hopping out of bed and running back toward Rose's bus. Alice was sporting a green mud mask while Rose trimmed her short, black hair. They were both startled by my hurried entrance.

"What's the matter?" Alice was quick to jump up from her perch.

"Edward just asked me on a date!"

The squeal level in the bus was cringe-worthy and made Riley clasp his hands over his ears in pain. Alice, Rose, and I jumped in a circle of excitement.

"Let's get you ready then!" Alice exclaimed.

"Get your haircut done first. I'll shower."

My shower was quick due to my anticipation and a dress was already laid out when I stepped out. Rose blowdried and fluffed up my hair and I put on mascara before donning my dress and sandals.

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling.

"Edward's gonna love it."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Edward's POV**


	13. Oh! Darling

**Song for the chapter: Oh! Darling by The Beatles**

* * *

_Oh! Darling, please believe me _

_I'll never let you down_

_Believe me when I tell you _

_I'll never do you no harm_**  
**

_-Oh! Darling_

**BELLA**

"So pretty, Dragonfly," Edward murmured into my hair, kissing my temple. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "But how are we getting there?" I asked.

He held up a set of keys, twirling them about. "Kev lended me his car for the night."

I laughed excitedly and allowed him to pull me toward the parking lot. Edward chivalrously opened my car door, and helped me in. It was no time before we were speeding away from the tour and down the streets of Arizona. The windows were down and swirled fresh around about. We decided on a restaurant near the venue, a steakhouse.

We were seated immediately in a cozy booth, tucked away in a corner.

"You're so beautiful," Edward said, stroking my cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself," I told him teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" He asked with raised brows.

"Oh my God, are you Edward Cullen?"

We simultaneously turned our heads to the right, met with the vision of two young girls practically drooling.

"Yes, I am," Edward answered politely.

"I love you!" The blonde one gushed.

"Chicago is my favorite song," the other one threw in.

"Thank you," Edward said sincerely.

"Would you sign our napkins?" The blonde girl held out two of the restaurant's linens.

Edward politely and quickly signed their napkins and took three pictures before they ran along.

"Sorry about that," Edward apologized.

"Just the woes of dating a rockstar," I teased.

"Is that what we are?" Edward asked seriously.

I suddenly remembered my faux pas. "No, I didn't mean it like that," I backpedaled in embarrassment. "What I meant was…damn. I don't know."

"I'd like us to be. Dating, that is."

"So I would be your…"

"Girlfriend," he filled in for me.

"I like the sound of that," I shyly whispered.

"I do, too, pretty girl."

"I have to admit. I'm nervous about getting in another relationship," I told him honestly.

He took my hand. "I get that. I'm a little nervous, too, but a good kind of nervous." There was a slight pause. "Bella, I would never, ever hurt you. I already care about you a lot."

I couldn't help my smile. "Good. Because I like you a lot, and I don't plan on ever breaking your heart."

Our server came soon then, taking both our drink and food orders before scurrying away. Edward and I spent the night talking about his past experiences on the road and in the studio, and my big dreams and hopes. We avoided depressing talk of looming college deadlines and asshole parents, just enjoying the here and now.

Before I knew it, we were pulling back into the reserved lot of the venue. Edward turned off the car, dousing us in darkness, but made no move to get out.

Instead, he leaned over the console, touching his lips against mine. It was just like our first kiss, all sparks and magic and perfection. When the kiss slowed, he pulled back only a centimeter.

"What do you think about having a sleepover tonight?" He whispered against my lips.

"I think that's a great idea," I murmured back, licking his bottom lip.

"Let's go, Dragonfly."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you get Jacob's POV of how he's doing back home**


	14. You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome

**Song for chapter: You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go by Bob Dylan**

* * *

_Purple clover, Queen Anne's Lace_

_Crimson hair across your face_

_You could make me cry if you don't know_

_Can't remember what I was thinking of_

_You might be spoiling me too much, love_

_You're gonna make me lonesome when you go_

_-You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go_

**BELLA**

"Are you sure we can even go up there?" I asked uncertainly. The mountain ridge was extremely tall, looming so high that it cast a shadow across the tour venue that sat at the bottom.

"Yeah," Edward laughed. "C'mon scaredy-cat."

With renewed determination, I trudged after him. My and Edward's sets were already done and over with for this venue – Columbia, Maryland – and we'd managed to escape for "an adventure". Just a fifteen minute walk outside the tour quarters brought us to this mountain, covered in rock and green.

As we hiked further and further up, Edward's hand was steadily clasped around mine, pulling when necessary. It was an hour and a half in that Edward suddenly wanted to go off course.

"What if we get lost?" I argued.

Edward smiled. "Come on, Dragonfly. Live a little."

His words were enough to jolt me back to life. We only walked ten minutes off the specified trail when we ran across a break in the trees. I followed Edward closely until we walked into what appeared to be a meadow. It was quite small, very intimate, sprouting with gorgeous tufts of purple and bouquets of white flowers.

"So beautiful," I muttered, twirling around to get the full effect.

"Hardly," Edward retorted. "When you stand here in comparison."

My cheeks warmed and I helped him scatter the blanket he'd brought along, as well as the small backpack of snack foods and drinks.

I lay on the blanket, letting my hair fan out on the grass and flowers; Edward caught grapes in his mouth that I threw his way. After he tired of our fruit fun, he snuggled closer, propped up by his elbow, his free left hand rubbing through my hipbone.

"I can see the red in your hair again," Edward whispered, touching a stray lock that had been strewn across my cheek.

"I see some copper in yours," I teased, looking into the eyes that matched the meadow that surrounded us.

Three weeks had flown by since our first date. Three weeks brought Edward and I closer than I could have ever imagined. More than Alice, Edward had become my best friend and confidant. Not only could I confide anything to him, the emotions I felt for him magnified everything.

"Can I tell you a secret, Dragonfly?" His voice was needlessly low, although it fit the soothing nature of our private little bubble in the meadow.

"Anything," I said unwaveringly.

"I'm falling for you," he murmured. My cheeks lit up instantly, and there was no way to stop the smile that spread on my face. "I adore everything about you."

Before I had a chance to reciprocate my own feelings, he bent down and gently kissed my cheeks. "I love the way your cheeks turn pink with any compliment I give you." Carefully, he tilted my chin up, placing his lips at my throat. "I love your silky smooth skin."

"I love your lips," I muttered quietly. He grinned hungrily, leaning forward to kiss me. My mind was on hyperdrive, cataloging every single detail of what was happening. I noticed the way his lips pushed harder than usual, the way his left hand still stroked my hipbone, the way his left leg had come to rest between my own…

It was too much to handle, yet not nearly enough. I tugged on his shoulder and his body was over mine, pressing everywhere. Hands roamed for seconds, minutes, who knows how long. We ended up both topless, Edward's jeans thrown about two yards away, but mine still firmly on. His bare skin on mine was nothing short of heaven and I found myself uttering words that actually meant something to me for once.

"I love you."

He moaned, pulling back to get up and rest on his knees.

"You, Dragonfly, are so magnificently beautiful," he told me, staring at me. "_This_ is what love should feel like," he declared proudly. "Come here."

He sat Indian-style, so I straddled his lap, folding my legs behind his back. Jutting my hips forward to get comfortable elicited a moan which I privately enjoyed. Edward held my face between his hands gently, looking at me with such adoration, it was all that I could do not to look away with the sheer force.

"We need to talk about August."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Kevin's (tour founder) POV**

**(with important upcoming news included!)**


	15. Sunshine of Your Love

**Song for chapter: Sunshine of Your Love by Cream**

* * *

_I've been waiting so long_

_To be where I'm going_

_In the sunshine of your love_

_-Sunshine of Your Love_

**BELLA**

"Where are you going so fast?" Alice asked from her slouched perch in Jasper's lap.

I had been hurrying through The Immortals bus, looking for my sandals. Kevin had requested a meeting with me in his office, and I had five more minutes to find and meet him.

"I've got to meet Kevin," I muttered. "Where the fuck is my sandal?"

"Like Edward, like Bella," Jasper chuckled.

"What's that mean?" I snapped. My nerves calmed a bit when I saw the toe of my brown sandal sticking haphazardly beneath the covers of Edward's open bunk.

"You guys spend so much time together, you're starting to become just like each other."

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured, uninterested. "See you later!"

I sped across the tour ground, getting gawked at by several people who wore Texas Rose shirts. With the help of Riley's directions, I managed to make it to the office trailer Kevin used. I knocked, and stepped back to wait.

Kevin opened the door immediately, smiling and gesturing me in. I walked in the trailer, which was nicely furnished and took the seat offered to me.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Kevin asked me kindly.

"Well, thanks. And you?"

"Good. Very good in fact. You must be wondering why I asked you here…"

I nodded.

He continued. "I received a phone call yesterday. Quite an interesting one." He paused, pulling a few papers off the littered dining table. "An executive from Virgin Records called yesterday, inquiring about you."

My eyes widened, my heart raced, my palms clammed up. "What for?" I breathlessly asked.

"They've requested a meeting with you."

"With me?" I repeated in a daze.

"Yes," Kevin assured me. "I've printed off the location and time information here," he gestured to the papers. "They've agreed to meet you when we go to Atlanta in three days."

It took a few moments for me to reply. "What are we going to be meeting about?"

Kevin's eyes twinkled. "I've been assured they're interested in your voice. I'm sure they'll request you sing."

"Oh my God," I whispered. "So what does this mean? This meeting…"

"Well," Kevin said, "if all goes well, I'm assuming you could have a record deal in the future."

Five minutes later, I was leaving Kevin's office, ready to burst out of my skin. Every inch of me was zapped with anticipation. I always assumed I'd go to Columbia after this, and get a degree.

Edward and I had talked about it yesterday in the meadow, what we would do come August. We agreed that we would stay together because we loved each other and wanted forever, and Edward would fly out to see me as much as possible, and I to him whenever I could.

But this…this opportunity could wipe that all away and give us a much better future. Could give my future something brighter to be.

The first place I went was to find Rose. She and Emmett were going over bills when I arrived at her bus. In two minutes, I'd relayed everything Kevin told me, leaving her and Emmett jumping with excitement.

"Have you told Edward?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "No, I came here first."

"Get on then!" Rose shooed me. "He's over on the interview grounds, where the equipment trailers are."

I ran toward the clearing where the bands kept all their equipment trailers, weaving in and out of them. Several tents were set up against the light drizzle that came down, and I finally spotted Edward beneath a blue one. He was standing with two other males, one with a microphone and the other filming them with a large camera.

Edward smiled when he saw me, but I stayed back so as not to disturb the interview.

"So, Edward, where are you living nowadays?"

Edward smirked. "Downtown L.A."

"And any special lady in your life?" The interviewer prodded.

"As a matter of fact there is," Edward informed, smiling over at me.

"Who might she be? Anyone famous?"

"Not yet," Edward grinned. "But she will be I'm sure."

The interview moved on to questions about upcoming projects, and eventually ended on amiable terms before Edward came over to me. I accepted his kiss, and then held him away from me so I could speak. Ever since our day at the meadow, Edward's hands were always on me somewhere…sometimes in not so appropriate places.

"Edward, I have to tell you something," I said excitedly.

"What?" He asked, smiling at me.

"You remember how Kevin asked to meet me…?"

He nodded.

"Well, I met him today…not too long ago. And he said he got a phone call about me yesterday."

Edward's brows drew together. "A call about you? From who?"

I bit my lip in anticipation, finally saying, "Virgin Records."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Edward's POV**


	16. Hungry Eyes

**Song for chapter: Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen**

**The story will be coming to a close soon - I'd say in about 5 or so chapters. After both Wild Hearts and Wicked Little Girls have been marked complete, I will be uploading a new story that I'm currently in the process of writing. Needless to say, that story will update on a schedule so readers won't have to wonder when the next chapter's coming! :) I'll let you know when I post!**

* * *

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_-Hungry Eyes_

**BELLA**

"Don't be nervous," Edward whispered into my ear. I shuddered from his breath, and some of my nerves disappated. "You're going to be great."

It had been three days since the news and the tour had since moved to Atlanta. My set had been rearranged so that the Virgin Record executives could come and watch. Afterward, they were taking me out to dinner to discuss what they saw.

The crowd in Atlanta waiting for me was 200 deep, and I took a deep breath before taking the stage. Thanks to Alice, I was decked out in an outfit of leather hot shorts and a bustier tucked in with motorcycle boots. Rose came out on the stage with me, and Edward sat next to Alice side-stage. I spotted Kevin toward the front of the stage with three people – two men and a woman. I tried to ignore their piercing gazes and got ready.

The twenty minutes that I sang stretched into a lifetime and I was never more aware of the crowd's eyes than I was that day. I avoided all eye contact, keeping them squeezed shut as I sang; only twice did I look to Edward and Alice for support. Rose's side was up against mine, and that was the only thing that kept me grounded. When my allotted time was up, the audience gave a very approving, deafening roar of shouts and claps.

I bowed and smiled with graciousness and waltzed off the stage, immediately being swept up in a grip by Edward. Kevin and the executives were waiting for me off and behind the stage.

"Bella," Kevin said, putting a reassuring hand on my back. "This is Irina, Laurent, and Tom. They are the Virgin Records reps."

I shook all of their hands, blushing when they offered compliments. "Shall we go to dinner?" Irina asked.

"Mind if I change first?" I asked. They nodded and I ran off. I took the downtime to mentally decompress, pulling on a nice flowy dress and sandals.

As soon as I got back, I was led to a hulking dark SUV. Kevin came along as a sort of mentor, someone who had experience in this kind of thing. They chose a local popular restaurant and we were immediately seated in a VIP section, sectioned off by privacy curtains.

After drink orders were taken, Tom turned to me. "I was quite impressed with what I heard today."

"Thank you," I said to him.

"If you're up for it, I'd like for you to meet with the President of Virgin. If he likes what he hears, you might just have a record deal in your near future."

My body flushed in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"We're quite serious," Laurent assured me in a French accent. "I've been in this industry for 15 years, and your voice is quite a rare one. Something to grab ahold of indeed."

"When would I meet with the President?" I asked. "The tour moves tomorrow night."

"I've already e-mailed Mr. Alistair's assistant. He has an open appointment slot for early tomorrow morning. Eight AM."

I side-eyed Kevin, who subtly nodded his encouragement. "That would be great then," I accepted with excitement.

The rest of dinner included talks of meetings and paperwork and deals and studio time. My mind could barely fit all the information, and by the end of the night, it was just as full as my stomach. Once I'd gotten back to Edward's bus, I walked straight in.

Rose sat on the small built-in couch, whispering harsh words into the phone. She smiled when she saw me, looking very much as if she'd like to get off the phone to talk to me, but I walked straight to Edward's bunk. It was empty. I left Rose alone in the bus, walking out. If we weren't at Edward's bus, we were usually at Rose's. I quick-walked over to Texas Rose's bus to find everyone sitting under the tent, drinking beers and playing cards. Edward's open arms welcomed me in as I hugged him fiercely. The music had stopped and everyone looked expectant.

"What'd they think?" Alice asked with hopeful eyes.

"I have an appointment with the President of Virgin tomorrow morning to sing."

"That's excellent," Riley shouted. "You're gonna get a deal!"

"Now, I'm not so sure about that," I backpedaled. "They said nothing of guarantees."

"You're going to get it," Edward said close to my ear. "There's no way you couldn't."

"Will you go with me?" I asked.

He looked extremely sorry. "I can't, Dragonfly. We have interviews in the morning and then rehearsal and then our set."

I pouted. "Fine."

"You'll come straight back to me though, right?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes.

I nodded. "Always."

Hunger flooded his green irises as lusty black took over. "Guys," he announced loudly. "We're calling it a night."

"But, Bella," Alice pouted. "You just got back. I want to hear everything." Jasper whispered something in her ear which made her grin smugly, nodding her consent to letting me go.

With clasped hands, Edward and I walked back toward his bus.

"But Rose is in there," I suddenly remembered.

"I'll have to ask her to leave then – politely of course," he assured me at the look on my face. "Because what I want to do to you tonight needs no audience at all."

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you'll get Charlie's POV**


	17. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Song for chapter: Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen**

**New story will probably be posted Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll be doing a couple more chapters of this as well as Wicked Little Girls before they're finished!**

* * *

_There goes my baby_**  
**

_She knows how to rock 'n roll_

_She drives me crazy_

_-Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

**BELLA**

In the weeks following my set and subsequent meeting with the Virgin Record execs, I'd met with about five other important people at the company, as well as dropping in a studio to record a few Texas Rose covers.

The President had definitely liked what he heard and said he would get back to me. Not only was my future looking brighter, Edward's band had decided to kick out Mike. Apparently he'd been doing too many drugs and causing too much of a scandalous name for the band, and they couldn't deal with it anymore. They already had several offers of fill-ins.

I was now in L.A. as the tour was done and over with. Kevin had given me his personal e-mail address so we could stay in contact about my future, and Alice and I were driving in my car with everyone else to stop by Jasper's – and now her's – apartment.

Rose had been weird and anxious all day, which left me nervous on top of the anticipation I felt for the phone call I'd been promised to receive later from Virgin. It was all up to this phone call. When we got to Jasper's place, I was pleasantly surprised by the rustic décor, obviously professional. Alice looked around in awe as she put her stuff in his master bedroom.

Jasper offered us some water that was in the fridge, but Rose shakily accepted.

"What's up with you today, Rose?" Jasper asked. "Sad because tour season's over?"

I knew he was teasing, but tears leaked down her face nonetheless. Jasper looked shocked, and Edward and I exchanged confused glances. Emmett looked familiar with this, and he soothingly patted her arm.

"You should tell them, babe."

"Tell us what?" Edward asked warily.

"Texas Rose broke up!" She cried. "My brother and cousin are moving back home. They can't deal with touring anymore." Everyone was in shock as she sobbed against Emmett's chest. "I don't know what I'm gonna do," she whimpered.

"You still have the hair thing, right?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah," she muttered, "but music…is what I look forward to. It's what gets me through the shitty job I hate."

"Wait a second…" Alice's voice was but a whisper. "Rose is out of a band, and the Immortals are out of a guitarist?"

Everything clicked into place. Edward was quick to hastily offer her the guitarist position, and Jasper comically sunk to his knees in front of Rose.

"Please spare us tryouts," he dramatically moaned.

Rose's face was beautifully happy and she immediately tackled Jasper, then Edward into a hug. "Yes, yes of course!"

"Babe, this means you can quit the salon," Emmett shouted excitedly. The Immortals would give Rose more than enough money to live off of.

The ringing of my cell phone cut through the happy atmosphere. The mood shifted into anxiety. I took the call, answering. It was a brief call, and I listened more than talked. When I got off the phone, everyone waited with bated breath.

"Well?" Alice prompted.

"I've got myself a deal to sign tomorrow afternoon," I said nonchalantly.

Twenty minutes of shouting, hollering, and laughing later, Jasper and Alice went out to pick up dinner. Rose was busy quitting her job, and Emmett was on the phone with The Immortals' record producer, informing him of the new guitarist.

Edward took me out to the balcony, and we looked out at the beautiful dark night sky. He stood behind me, his arms wrapped around me waist.

"I can't believe it," I whispered.

"I can," he said back.

"I don't have to go to Columbia anymore," I muttered, still in a daze.

"Are you sure, Dragonfly?" He asked. "You could still have a record deal and be in school."

"That's not what I want," I argued. "Columbia was never my dream. Singing always was."

"Well on that note, I can finally say that I'm happy you aren't leaving me." His nose trailed the side of my throat. "I was so afraid I couldn't bear the distance."

"I guess I'll have to move to L.A.," I said, finally realizing I'd need relocating. Manhattan would not be my future home, but California.

"About that," Edward whispered, gently turning me so that we were facing. "I was hoping that maybe…you'd want to move in with me?"

My jaw dropped. "Move in with you? In your apartment?"

Edward nodded, his smile dimming. "I want you to live with me, Dragonfly. I'd like to wake up to this pretty face I love every morning."

"You mean it?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I will always mean that," he vowed.

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you get Edward's POV**


	18. Free Bird

**Song for chapter: Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd**

**Go check out my other (new) story - Black Candy - after this! :)**

* * *

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_-Free Bird_

**BELLA**

"Everything's going to be fine," Edward assured me, sweeping my hair over to the left shoulder.

I nodded, wholly unconvinced. My heart raced faster as we pulled into the driveway of my lifelong home, the smooth, silent entrance almost ominous. No cars were out, but that meant nothing. Edward parked before the front steps, and the movers came to a halt behind us.

As I stared up at the house, Edward explained to the movers that they should wait until we gave them the 'go ahead'. I unlocked the front door, feeling odd using my house key for the first time in months. The air, as I remembered, was extremely sterile in the house, almost clinical. A doctor's office was more appealing. Absolutely nothing had changed.

I drifted into the kitchen, Edward silently following behind. A piece of white paper, marred with scribbles, sat upon the counter. I moved closer.

_Isabella, _it read,

_I did you the favor of having your room boxed up. You will find that everything you left behind is already packed, and waiting in the sitting room. Your mother and I will be gone in France until the beginning of September, and we've hired a moving truck to accommodate you at the end of August – the 24__th__ to be exact. They will travel your belongings and essentials to New York for the start of fall semester. I've already paid them. You're welcome._

_See you at Christmas._

_-Charles Swan_

I was so full of shock, I couldn't speak. Edward read the letter over my shoulder, shaking his head with every passing word.

"I hate them," I whispered.

"I hate them for you, Dragonfly," Edward murmured back. His nickname instantly calmed me down.

"You know what," I chuckled out hysterically. "Fuck them."

"Bella…" Edward soothed, fearing a breakdown.

"No, I'm fine," I assured him. "I don't even _need_ them. I've got my own money, my own future, and my own life. They can just find out in a couple months that I'm not in New York." Suddenly, an idea struck me. "Better yet!"

I flipped over the white sheet, starting my own letter to them.

_Charles and Renee,_

_Guess what…I'm not going to Columbia. I've already dropped out from the freshmen list, and I'm moving to Los Angeles. With my new boyfriend who has tattoos and a guitar. Thanks for the worst years of my life. Don't even try to threaten me with money either, because I've got what Gran left me and I'll be doing just fine._

_If you forget about me too soon, don't worry…you'll be hearing me on the radio sooner or later._

_Fuck you._

I duct-taped the letter to their bedroom door and yelled for the movers to come inside. I insisted they keep their dirty workboots on and in one hour flat, all the belongings I had acquired over my life was packed up. The movers left soon after that, heading toward my new home in California.

I locked up the house, threw my key in the front garden, and hopped into my car. Edward sat comfily in the passenger seat, squeezing my hand in happiness.

"I love you, Dragonfly."

I smiled, gunning it out of the driveway. "And I love you."

Since the Ikea near Edward's - nay, our - apartment in L.A. was still in the process of construction, _and _he was complaining about neck pain, we stopped at the Ikea near my old house. Hand in hand, we strolled in. Eventually, Edward became so obsessed, he had to veer off on his own, with his own cart.

As I was admiring a bookcase, I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella?"

My head turned involuntarily. Vanessa stared at me wide-eyed, one hand clutching her stomach. My eyes flicked down, taking in the slight bulge that bloomed beneath her fingers. Our eyes met again and the tension was evident in the slight guilt glinting in her blue eyes.

_HO-ly shit._

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you get Vanessa's POV**


	19. Maybe I'm Amazed

**Song rec for the chapter: Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney**

* * *

_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you _

_Baby, I'm amazed you pulled me out of time_

_-Maybe I'm Amazed_

**BELLA**_  
_

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Vanessa breathed quickly. "I mean, I thought you moved…?" She corrected herself.

I stared, still wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Alice and I have been traveling," I supplied vaguely. "What's…_up_ with you now?"

She swallowed nervously, her eyes flicking over my left shoulder for a moment. "What the crap? Are you Edward Cullen?" She screeched, stepping closer. She went from excited to disbelieving in the matter of two seconds as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Edward, this is Vanessa. Vanessa, this is my boyfriend, Edward." Edward's arm tightened around me at the mention of her name.

"Boyfriend?" She asked slowly. "You're dating Edward Cullen?!"

"Hey, Vanessa, look what I found!" Jacob suddenly ran over, two different plates in the shapes of monsters in each hand. "Bella, what are you doing here?" His attention became stiff and guarded as he took in me and my addition.

Though I had absolutely no reason to give him any answers, I did. "Just stopped by the house to pick up the rest of my stuff."

"Oh, right. Good luck at Columbia," he muttered, clearly uncomfortable under the weight of Edward's stare.

"I'm not going actually," I said proudly. "I'm moving to L.A."

"You dropped out?" Jacob asked incredulously. "What's even in California for _you_, Bella?"

My right hand went up to clutch onto Edward's shirt. "My future." I switched the subject quickly. "I can see that you two have a very long one ahead of you." I stared pointedly at Vanessa stomach growth.

They both looked uncomfortable, not offering up explanations. I suddenly felt terrible for the both of them.

While I had been blessedly released from Jacob's hold and found the love of my life, they were both stuck with each other for at least another 18 and a half years. I shook my head at them, smiled up at Edward, and began to pull him behind me.

"Have a nice life," I called back.

* * *

_2 MONTHS LATER_

"Hey, Edward!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Was his muffled reply from somewhere within the kitchen.

"Have you seen my boots anywhere?" I asked, pushing through my stacks of clothing that sat like skyscrapers on our bedroom floor.

"The old ones or the new ones?"

"New ones!" I shouted.

"They're by the front door. We need to leave in fifteen."

I finished dressing, and skipped downstairs to find my shoes. It was a half hour later that I was inside the shop I'd been fantasizing about for two days. Baroque pictures decorated the red walls, with leather seats everywhere, rock music playing in the background.

Edward lay shirtless on the reclined leather chair, the spot just above his heart glistening from the disinfectant.

Edward was a seven-time repeat customer of Terry, who was a sweet, despite his appearance, middle-aged tattoo artist with a seasoned portfolio. Terry positioned the stenciled drawing where Edward pointed out, leaving behind a stencil for which he could trace with his needle.

It only took 30 minutes for Terry to work on Edward's chest, but by the time he was finished, I was dying to get a closer to look at it. A small heart with a black dragonfly inside sat above his real heart; it was his symbol of love for me. I stared in adoration at his chest for a few more moments before instinctively glancing down to my wrist.

Two days prior, I'd gotten my first tattoo. In an elegant script, _Maybe I'm amazed…_ was scrawled small across the inside of my wrist. Inspired by the former Beatle, it was for Edward, of course.

My life had only grown fuller since moving to California. I'd been recording at the studio frequently, meeting and writing with different music gurus almost every week. Alice and Jasper moved closer to us, now only 3 minutes away. She, Rose, and I often got together for lunch, or dinner, or a girls day. My parents never attempted to find me in my new life, and I was fine with that.

Alice's mother and father came to California twice already in two months though, and planned on spending Christmas with us.

My album would be finished by the end of the year, and released by February.

I was amazed at the way everything had turned on me.

* * *

**Tit for tat: Review and you get Vanessa's jealous POV**


	20. Wonderwall

**Song for chapter: Wonderwall by Oasis**

* * *

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all..._

_you're my wonderwall_

_-Wonderwall_

**BELLA**_  
_

"This looks fine, right?" I smoothed my hands down my dress, turning side-to-side in front of the mirror.

"You never look ugly," Edward asserted, "but yes, you look beautiful in that dress."

The aforementioned dress was short, tight, and black-sequined, so it was a given that Edward would like it, but I was nervous. More nervous than I usually was when I had a meeting with my label. However, tonight wasn't so much a meeting as it was a celebration.

After months and months of early mornings, late nights, and hoarse throats, my album was completely done. And tonight was the release party. My label had rented out a space in the Chateau Marmont with a guest list that reached up to 200 guests. Needless to say, my heart was in my throat and nausea threatened me with every thought.

Sensing my mood, Edward came up to me, rubbing soft finger pads over my tattooed wrist. It was his new favorite body part of mine. I turned, placing my other hand on his heart, covering his own tattoo for me.

"I love you," he murmured, sliding his fingers up my arm, leaving goosebumps behind.

"I love you right back," I said, smiling involuntarily. A shrill ring cut through our moment, making Edward roll his eyes.

It rang twice more before he said, "You better get it. It's probably Alice."

True to his guess, it _was_ Alice. Being heavily involved in my album cover art, as well as a few lyrics, Alice was just as excited and nervous for the release as I was. After a quick conversation, I finished getting ready.

A half hour later, a long black limousine sat waiting for Edward and me. Inside was champagne galore, and twinkling glasses that shimmered beneath the interior blinking lights. We sipped the bubbly drink as we rode through Hollywood, gliding by historic streets left and right.

When we pulled up to the hotel, I recognized a few of the producers and writers I'd worked with. They greeted me instantly, smiling and happy for me. They ushered Edward and me inside, and I was shocked at the beauty of the ballroom. Black curtains were draped over the windows for a more dramatic theme, and low-lighted chandeliers gave off a romantic vibe.

Alice was the first to hug me, squeezing me tight as she giggled – obviously already tipsy. I hugged the rest of my friends next, and moved on to the rest of the many, many guests that were there to celebrate my hard work and accomplishments. Before the appetizers and hors d'oeuvres were given out, Mr. Alistair, the president of my label, went to the middle of the room, gathering attention.

"I'd like to thank everyone for joining us tonight to celebrate the release of Bella Swan's debut album: _Dragonfly_. We are extremely proud of her hard work and look forward to the success she will no doubt receive. The music will now switch to her record so listen and enjoy the food!"

A round of applause rang out clearly. There were a few moments of silence as the music was being changed and the food being brought out by waiters. Just as people picked up what they wanted, juggling napkins and drinks, the beginning strings of guitar from my first song began playing.

The first song, appropriately labeled B+E, was a duet that Edward and I had done together for my CD. It spoke of love, everlasting, and a promising future. Edward stared into my eyes, smiling throughout the entire song. It was three minutes of sheer happiness. Happiness for my new life, my hopeful success, and the love standing before.

And then, as our duet faded out and people smiled over at me, silently communicating their approval of the song, Edward dropped, tucking one knee to the floor and pulling his hand from his pocket.

* * *

**This story will be ending soon, so I just uploaded a new story - _Violent Delights -_****go check it out on my profile!**

**Tit for tat: Review and you get Edward's POV**


End file.
